Descubriendo la Vida
by Nestor Ikari
Summary: Shinji Ikari se Muda a Tokyo 3, donde conocerá a una persona particular, Rei Ayanami. Y juntos descubriran sus verdaderos origenes. El pasado de ambos es mas oscuro de lo que ellos mismos creen, y poco a poco la verdad saldra a la luz. ¿Lograran anteponerse a todo y alcanzar la felicidad?. Descubranlo. Mi primer Fic.CAPITULO 9 ARRIBA!
1. Chapter 1

Descubriendo la Vida

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo.

Soledad. Un concepto que el conocía desde que fue abandonado con su tutor. El se sentía vacio, solo, en espera de esa persona que pudiera llenar su vacio corazón, solo que el aun no se daba cuenta de esto…

Despertó algo entumecido, el viaje desde Okinawa hasta su nuevo hogar, tokyo-3 había cobrado mella en su cuerpo. Aun algo adormecido logro escuchar el anuncio de la llegada a destino.

Aun recordaba lo sucedido hace 3 días, el día que sintió que su vida daba otro vuelco, para bien o para mal…

FLASHBACK

_Al revisar el buzón de su casa luego de volver de su clase de música, Shinji Ikari encontró una carta que le llamo la atención._

_- De quien será?- se pregunto._

_Ingreso a su hogar, era un pequeño apartamento donde vivía solo. Su tutor legal vivía a dos cuadras de allí. Se llevaba bien con él, aunque no al grado de considerarlo su amigo. Le estaba agradecido por cuidar de él, pero sabía que lo hacía más por obligación o por lastima._

_Dejando de lado sus pensamientos se dirigió a su cuarto, donde se cambio. Al salir se encamino a la cocina con el fin de preparase la cena. Contrario a lo que la gente creería, era un excelente cocinero, llegando a ganar el concurso gastronómico de su escuela años atrás._

_Luego de cenar reviso la carta, el remitente era de alguien conocido, pero su contenido lo tomo por sorpresa:_

"_Querido Shinji: soy yo, tu tía Misato. Me recuerdas verdad? Seguro que sí. Me ha llamado tu tutor y me ha cedido tu custodia, ya que el pronto viajara a parís y no podrá llevarte. Por mi me parece fantástico! Hace años que no te veo y estoy segura que tu prima desea volver a verte. Los pasajes de avión están en el sobre. Llámame. Te quiere Misato."_

_El muchacho se quedo viendo la carta unos instantes, y su rostro reflejo un gesto de alegría. Su tía era una de las personas a las cuales le tenía un gran afecto. De niño solía ir a pasar sus vacaciones con ella y su prima Maná. Siempre le enviaba cartas y E-mails en su cumpleaños, algo que el chico agradecía infinitamente, ya que desde la muerte de su madre y el abandono de su padre se sentía solo. Su prima también se comunicaba mucho con él y sentía que era la única amiga que tenia._

_Dejo la carta a un lado y observo los pasajes, tenían fecha para dentro de 3 días, y también encontró un aviso legal que explicaba su cambio de tutor. Sonrió y se levanto de la mesa. Esta era una oportunidad de mejorar su monótona vida y tal vez encontrar algo que lo haga feliz, o a alguien…_

FIN FLASHBACK

Tan ensimismado se encontraba en sus pensamientos mientras bajaba del avión que se sobresalto al escuchar un grito a su espalda:

- Shinji! Shinji eres tu?

Sorprendido por escuchar su nombre, se dio la vuelta para encontrar al emisor del grito, y su sorpresa aumento al encontrarla:

- Ma... Maná?-pregunto el muchacho tratando de despejar sus dudas.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chica se había abalanzado sobre el, agarrándose de su cuello y gritando de la emoción:

- Primito! Hace años que no te veo! Estoy tan feliz de encontrarte! Kyaaa!

Aun sin salir de su asombro inicial, abrazo la chica quien correspondió el abrazo. Se separaron y el chico pudo observarla detenidamente. Era una chica hermosa, de 1,60 m. de altura, con una figura bastante bien proporcionada, vestía con una remera negra sin mangas con kanjis en la espalda y en el frente, y una falda blanca que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. Tenia el cabello corto, de color castaño. Adornaba su figura con un par de pulseras de oro, un colllar plateado con una cruz negra, y unos pequeños anteojos de sol circulares, de tinte naranja claro, que no ocultaban los encantadores ojos color verde esmeralda de la muchacha.

Shinji observaba a su prima aun sin poder creer el cambio que había sufrido su cuerpo. Su ultimo recuerdo era de hace años atrás, por lo que no era de extrañar su reacción.

- Que tanto miras primito? Te gusta lo que ves? – le pregunto Maná con un tono picaron.

- Maná! Qué cosas dices!- dijo el chico algo sonrojado por la insinuación de su prima- es que no creí que hayas cambiado tanto, y admito que te ves bien- agrego algo cohibido.

- Gracias primito. Tú tampoco te ves nada mal eh? Tendré que hacer de guardaespaldas o las chicas te comerán vivo jajaja!- dijo Maná haciendo que el sonrojo de su primo aumentara aun mas.

Shinji no se consideraba a si mismo un galán. Era un chico tímido y algo retraído. Vestía con una remera de polo azul, un pantalón de jean claro y zapatillas blancas. Tenía una cruz similar a la de su prima, pero de color blanco con 3 piedras incrustadas. Lo que destacaba del chico eran sus ojos, de un color azul oscuro como el mar, que reflejaban algo de tristeza por las peripecias del destino, pero que a la vez transmitían una paz interna muy tranquilizadora.

- Por favor cálmate Maná- pidió Shinji- sabes que me avergüenza que digas esas cosas de mi.

- Lo se, por eso es tan divertido jaja- contesto su prima- bueno, vamos, mamá debe de estar esperándote en casa.

- Casa?- pregunto el chico algo extrañado

- Si, en casa! Vivirás con nosotras tontito!- dijo Maná

- Es que pensé que viviría en otro lugar- dijo Shinji

- Acaso no quieres vivir conmigo? Pregunto Maná con una mirada triste y parecía a punto de llorar.

- No, no es eso!- trato de calmarla antes que se pusiera a llorar- Es que antes vivía solo.

- Pues ahora viviras con nosotras y no aceptare un no por respuesta!- dijo Maná en un tono algo amenazador.

- S… Si Maná- dijo el muchacho algo asustado por el repentino cambio de humor de su prima – "Dios, esto será estresante" pensó Shinji

- Bien, vamos entonces, por lo que veo no tienes muchas maletas- dijo Maná

- No, solo mis ropas y algunas cosas, además de mi violonchelo- dijo Shinji señalando con la mirada el estuche a su costado.

-O.K. sigamos entonces, mamá debe estar preocupada.- dijo Maná mas para ella que para Shinji, pero el igual la escucho

- Porque lo dices? – pregunto

- Porque no le avise que venia para aca, solo le dije que iria a pasear, ya que falte a la escuela para poder verte- dijo Maná con tranquilidad

- Faltaste a la escuela?- exclamo Shinji

- Si! No podía esperar. Además no creo que nadie vaya a darse cuenta.

- Eso espero Maná, no quisiera que te metas en problemas por mi culpa- dijo Shinji algo preocupado por los actos de su prima

-No te preocupes primito. El verte y asegurarme que hayas llegado bien valen la pena de soportar algunos regaños- explico a chica con una sonrisa.

Al oír esa confesión Shinji se detuvo y bajó la mirada. Maná estaba por preguntar cuando Shinji le interrumpió:

- Gracias Maná. Nadie se había preocupado por mi de esa manera antes

Antes de que pueda seguir hablando, Maná lo abrazo y le dio una sonrisa que le enterneció el corazón.

- No te pongas triste Shinji- le dijo- sabes que puedes contar conmigo, somos familia y sobre todo somos amigos. Se que esto es nuevo para ti pero te prometo que hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerte sentir como en casa.

Maná sabia lo que decía. Era una de las pocas personas que conocían el pasado de Shinji, y además podía ver en el mar azul de su mirada el deseo de cariño que el chico necesitaba.

- Gracias Maná, esta es la mejor bienvenida que me han dado en mi vida- dijo Shinji abrazando a su prima.

Se separaron del abrazo y sonrieron. Llamaron a un taxi y se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar. Durante el trayecto Shinji veía estupefacto la ciudad. Era enorme, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo allí cuando era niño y la ciudad se había convertido en una metrópoli de proporciones magistrales.

- Increible- dijo en un suspiro

- Y eso que aun no has visto toda la cuidad- dijo Maná- cuando te hayas instalado y tengamos tiempo libre saldremos a pasar con la pandilla!

- Pandilla?- pregunto Shinji

- Si!. Que dices?

- Suena bien, aunque no se como vaya a reaccionar, sabes que no tengo amigos, aparte de ti.- dijo Shinji un poco triste

- No te preocupes, son todos buenos chicos, estoy segura que les caeras muy bien- lo alentó Maná

- Gracias.

- Mira, ya llegamos!- dijo Maná al ver por la ventana el frente de un edificio.

Bajaron del taxi y se encaminaron al edificio, donde el portero saludo con una sonrisa a ambos. Llegaron al ascensor y subieron hasta el 6to piso, donde se encontraba el departamento de su tía.

Al ingresar a su nuevo hogar, luego de que Maná se anunciara con un enérgico "Estoy en casa y traigo visitas!" Shinji no tuvo tiempo de anunciarse porque un grito del interior lo interrumpió:

- Bienvenido a casa Shinji!

Eso alerto a Maná, que conocía como se ponía su madre cuando estaba emocionada, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Shinji ya se encontraba con el rostro entre los senos de su tía Misato Katsuragi, quien lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras lo sacudía:

- Que bueno que llegaste Shinji! Has crecido mucho- Gritaba Misato

- Mamá… - dijo Maná tratando de llamar la atención de su madre

- Me alegro tanto de verte! Haremos una fiesta!

- Mamá…

- Con muchos globos, comida, música y bebidas! Si!

- MAMÁ!-grito Maná ya exasperada por la actitud de su madre y por darse cuenta de algo

- Eh? Que sucede?- pregunto Misato algo extrañada por el grito

- Lo estas asfixiando!- grito Maná

- Eh? Ah!

En efecto, Shinji de encontraba con la mirada perdida y un ligero tono azulado en su rostro, aunque mentalmente agradecía a su prima por haberlo rescatado.

- Hola tía…- logro decir Shinji una vez que recupero un poco el aliento

- Lo siento Shinji! Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Misato al darse cuenta del estado de su sobrino

- Si, ya estoy bien, es solo que no me esperaba un recibimiento tan… particular- dijo Shinji con un poco de humor.

- Perdón, creo que me excedí, pero es que estoy muy contenta de verte! No nos veíamos desde la ultima vez que viniste con tu madre…

Al oir la mención de su madre, el semblante de Shinji se ensombreció, sintió un vacio en el pecho y bajo la mirada, tratando de contener un par de lagrimas que pugnaban por salir.

Al darse cuenta de eso, Maná se acerco a Shinji, y agarrando su mano con la suya hizo que el levantara la vista, dedicándole una mirada comprensiva, y pudo observar también su tía frente a el, agachada y con las manos en los hombros del joven.

- No trates de contener tus lágrimas, si las guardas se ponen amargas y lastiman el alma. Déjalas correr, nosotras estamos aquí para apoyarte Shinji- dijo Misato con una sonrisa, y con los ojos humedecidos.

Ambas mujeres lo abrazaron y el no pudo contener su llanto, derramando lagrimas amargas por el dolor de no tener a su madre, pero también cargadas de felicidad al saber que tenia a personas que se preocupaban por el, personas que el consideraba su familia.

Al sentirse desahogado, Shinji se separo lentamente del abrazo, y sonrio aun con los ojos enrojecidos.

- Ven, te llevare a tu habitación- dijo Maná con una sonrisa.

Acomodaron las cosas de Shinji en la habitación, y luego se dispuso a darse un baño antes de cenar. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ingresar a la ducha del baño:

-WAAAAHHHH!

-Que sucede Shinji?- pregunto Misato desde la sala mientras veía la televisión y Maná preparaba la cena

Shinji salió corriendo del baño y parado en el umbral de la entrada a la sala le dijo a Misato muy sobresaltado:

- En el baño hay un pin… pin… un pin…pin… Eh?

En ese momento cruza frente a el un pingüino, con una toalla en el cuello, señal de que había salido de la ducha.

-Ah! Te refieres a el, se llama Pen Pen. Es nuestra mascota.- dijo Misato con naturalidad, como si tener un pingüino en un apartamento fuese lo mas normal del mundo

-Eh!- dijo un atónito Shinji, que aun permanecía parado en su lugar.

-Es un pingüino de agua cálida, desde que la Antártida se derritió hace años debido al Segundo Impacto, solo unos pocos han sobrevivido en los zoológicos. Algunos fueron clonados y mejorados genéticamente para adaptarse, y yo soy la dueña de este.- explico Misato.

El muchacho conocía lo que sucedió, o al menos lo que había leído. Según esto, el 20 de setiembre del año 2000 un meteorito impacto en la Antártida, causando el derretimiento instantáneo del hielo, lo que aumento los niveles del mar, sumergiendo a muchas ciudades costeras bajo metros de agua. Esto también había afectado el clima, ya que el planeta se volvió mas cálido, causando incluso que en algunos países como Japón el invierno prácticamente desapareciera, dejando un clima templado a caluroso. Y en esas fechas que ellos vivían, 15 años después, las consecuencias eran aun palpables. A este fenómeno se lo denomino como El Segundo Impacto, siendo el Primero el que acabo con los dinosaurios.

- Es que me parece algo extraño- dijo Shinji al fin, luego de recuperarse del susto, pero sin darse cuenta aun de un detalle importante

- Si, lo sé, pero es muy inteligente. Esto, no lo tomes a mal, pero no deberías cubrirte? – preguntó Misato tratando de contener la risa

En efecto, el detalle era que Shinji había salido tan deprisa del baño que no se dio cuenta que lo hizo desnudo.

Justo en el momento que Misato dijo eso, Maná entraba por la puerta que conectaba la sala con la cocina/comedor mientras bebía una lata de refresco, y al ver a Shinji desnudo sus ojos se abrieron y escupió lo que tenia en la boca por la sorpresa.

Al darse cuenta de eso, Shinji se puso rojo como un tomate y salió corriendo de nuevo al baño, tapándose las partes nobles y dejando atrás a Maná y a Misato, quienes reían a carcajadas.

- Este Shinji, siempre tan tímido- dijo Misato ya recuperada de la risa.

- Si, pero no sabia que era exhibicionista- comento Maná- "_Aunque tengo que admitir que esta bien dotado, ¡si las chicas se enteran estará perdido! jaja"_- pensó Maná a la vez que una sonrisa perversa se dibujaba en su rostro, mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la cocina.

En el baño, Shinji, ya recuperado de su sonrojo, reflexionaba sobre el nuevo curso que tomaba su vida:

_-"Es increíble, hace años no sentía esta paz, me agrada. Se que puedo ser feliz aquí, Misato y Maná son buenas personas, y yo también debo devolverles su gratitud. Me duele mucho no tenerte, pero se que siempre estas conmigo, mamá…"-_ pensaba Shinji mientras acariciaba la cruz en su cuello. Era el mas intimo recuerdo que tenia de su madre. Y en ese momento unos golpes a la puerta lo devolvieron a la realidad:

- Shinji! La cena esta lista!- anuncio Maná

- Salgo en un momento!- contesto Shinji

Pasados unos minutos la familia se encontraba reunida en el comedor, tenia una gran decoración de estilo oriental, el piso estaba alfombrado con los tradicionales tatamis, había cuadros por las paredes e incluso se podía observar una katana en una repisa en la pared.

-Itadakimasu!- dijeron los tres al unísono, agradeciendo la comida y disponiéndose a cenar.

- Esto esta delicioso Maná- comento Shinji

- Gracias, lo hice especialmente para ti. Es mi manera de darte la bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.- dijo Maná con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su primo.

- Vaya, si que estas feliz de tenerlo aquí verdad?-pregunto Misato

- Por supuesto que si!, estoy muy contenta de que viva aquí con nosotras, además de que será mi compañero en el colegio.- dijo Maná aun sonriendo.

- Es verdad, ya he hecho el papeleo de tu inscripción, mañana debemos ir al colegio para hablar con el director, ya que me dijo que quiere conocerte. Y aprovecharemos el fin de seManá para hacer algunas compras para ustedes, mas tus útiles y tu uniforme Shinji. Como mañana es viernes recién empezaras el lunes, de acuerdo?- explico Misato.

-Si, entiendo. Aunque será algo incomodo presentarme ante todos y empezar de cero- dijo Shinji.

-Tonterías primito. Yo te ayudare, te lo prometí o no?- dijo Maná

-Si, lo se. Gracias.- dijo Shinji

-Lo que me recuerda, Maná Katsuragi- dijo Misato, Maná sudo frio, ya que sabia que cuando su madre la llamaba asi era porque estaba enfadada- Acaso te encontraste con Shinji en tu paseo, o fue otra cosa?

-Esto…yo…

-Fue por mi culpa- dijo Shinji.

-Eh!- dijeron ambas con asombro

- Yo llame a Maná a su celular cuando llegue aquí, y ella vino a recogerme. Yo no conozco la ciudad y tenia miedo de perderme, asi que le pedi que viniera, se que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero si no fuese por ella hubiese esperado en el aeropuerto hasta que vinieras a buscarme. Y yo sabia que trabajas hasta las 7. O al menos eso pensé ya que no crei que tuvieras el día libre. Perdón por no haberte llamado antes, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.- dijo Shinji, era una mentira, pero no quería que regañaran a Maná por el.

-O.K.- dijo Misato en un suspiro- por esta vez están perdonados. Bueno es hora de dormir. Mañana tenemos cosas que hacer.

Mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones por el pasillo, Maná se detuvo y miro a Shinji. Este, al verla detenerse le pregunto:

- Sucede algo?

-Gracias- dijo la chica

-Eh?

- Gracias por defenderme, no había pensado en una excusa, y me atrapo con la guardia baja.

- No hay nada que agradecer, para eso esta la familia, para protegernos entre nosotros- le dijo Shinji con una sonrisa

- Te debo una

-Ya veremos eso mañana- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su prima- Buenas noches Maná.

- Buenas noches Shinji.- se despidió Maná al entrar a su habitación

Luego de preparar su cama, Shinji acomodo algunas cosas y se acostó. Y su ultimo pensamiento antes de dormir fue _"Esta vez no escaparé, cumpliré con mi promesa Mamá, y creare mi propio paraíso…"_

FIN CAP. 1

Notas del autor: Hola! Este es el primer capitulo de mi fic. Como se habran dado cuenta es un AU. Con el pasar de los capítulos ire incluyendo a todos los personajes. Si desean pueden dejarme criticas, siempre es bueno saber lo que piensan los lectores. Espero les agrade. Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

CAP. 2: ENCUENTRO.

"El mar, es tan… relajante. Puedo sentir la arena en mis pies, y oir las olas. Alguien me llama, ¿Mamá? ¡si! Es mamá… voy corriendo, no puedo ir rápido, soy pequeño… Mamá me sonríe, me abraza, soy… feliz…"

DING! DING! DING!

Shinji despertó al oír la alarma de su reloj. Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y au se sentía algo adormilado. Había tenido un buen sueño, contrario a las pesadillas que normalmente lo atormentaban, y eso alegro su despertar.

Se levanto y fue al baño a ducharse, tanto Misato como Maná seguían dormidas, y el no quiso despertarlas, además aun quedaba tiempo para eso.

Luego de asearse se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Con unos panqueques en mente acompañados con algo de te o café se dio a la tarea de empezar su día.

Las chicas, al sentir el aroma en el aire, se levantaron aun algo dormidas. Ambas vieron como Shinji se desenvolvía en la cocina con maestría. Al ver tan concentrado a Shinji en la cocina, Maná no pudo contener el impulso de jugarle una broma, se acerco lentamente por detrás y la abrazo fuerte por la cintura mientras lo saludaba con un grito:

- Buenos días Shinji-kun!

El aludido dio un grito del susto y apretó fuertemente el recipiente que tenia en su mano, causando que la miel que contenía manchase su delantal.

- Maná! No vuelvas a asustarme así!

- ja ja ja! Perdón, es que te veías tan concentrado que ni siquiera nos saludaste.- dijo Maná simulando estar indignada.

- Es verdad, perdón, buenos días a ambas- contesto Shinji.

- Buenos días Shinji. Dijo Misato mientras se dirigía al refrigerador por un poco de agua- no sabía que cocinabas.

- No es gran cosa, tuve que aprender. Aunque no se cocinar muy bien- dijo Shinji.

- Pues por como te concentrabas parece que fueras un chef profesional, además, ¡Esto se ve delicioso!- replico Maná observando los panqueques con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Tienes razón- agrego Misato- El aroma fue lo que nos despertó.

- Bien, siéntense, ya sirvo el desayuno.

Disfrutaron del desayuno entre elogios y gritos de felicidad por las habilidades de Shinji para la cocina, por lo que ambas chicas lo designaron como "cocinero oficial", luego de lo cual se prepararon para enfrentar un nuevo día. Debían ir los 3 a la escuela para la entrevista en el caso de Shinji, y para las clases normales en el caso de Maná. Misato trabajaba un poco más tarde, por lo que aprovecho para llevar a los niños en el auto.

El trayecto fue bastante agitado, y que Misato conducía como alma que lleva el diablo. Shinji estaba aterrado, mientras que Maná reía divertida, ya acostumbrada a estos viajes.

Al llegar a la escuela, Maná se despidió de ambos y se dirigió su salón. Shinji y Misato fueron a la Dirección, donde un hombre mayor, de unos 50 años, pelo blanco y rostro cansado los esperaba. Ese hombre era Kozo Fujutsuki.

Durante el trayecto, Shinji pudo observar algo del edificio, era enorme, ya que el reconocido Instituto Marduk era el principal colegio de la cuidad de Tokyo-3. Aunque se dijo a si mismo que después tendría tiempo de revisar mas a fondo.

Ya dentro de la dirección, ambos se encontraron con Fujutsuki:

- Así que, tu eres Shinji Ikari, verdad?- pregunto el hombre

- Si señor- contesto Shinji

- Muy bien. Por lo que pude observar en tu antigua escuela eras un buen estudiante, espero que sigas así.

- Hare mi mejor esfuerzo señor- contesto Shinji

- Bien, puedes esperar afuera un momento, hay algo que quisiera discutir con tu tutora. Puedes recorrer el campus si lo deseas.

- si señor.

Cuando Shinji salió, el rostro de ambos se torno serio, ya que el tema que tratarían seria muy delicado.

- El niño sabe que su padre esta aquí en la ciudad?- pregunto el director

- No, aun no lo sabe. Pero estoy segura que el ya sabe que Shinji esta aquí.- contesto Misato.

- Esperemos que no aparezca de repente, pero seria conveniente que este preparado para eso. Seria un golpe muy fuerte si se encontrasen ahora.

- Lo se. Tratare de que se acostumbre a vivir aquí antes de decírselo.

- El ultimo deseo de Yui fue que ellos vivieran felices, pero no creo que eso pueda ser posible.- agrego el director.

- Aun sigue sin poder aceptarlo?

- Si, la muerte de Yui lo volvio mas frio, e incluso puede que hasta peligroso.

- Entonces es mejor estar preparados.- finalizo Misato, a lo que el director contesto asintiendo con la cabeza.

Al salir del despacho del director, empezó a recorrer el edificio. Por las ventanas podía verse el patio, al igual que la cancha de atletismo y la piscina. Todos los salones estaban señalizados, y se podía oír al murmullo de los alumnos en los pasillos.

Siguió caminando y encontró un aula abierta. La curiosidad lo venció y al entrar se sorprendió, era el salón de música. Estaba totalmente equipado, ya que la escuela tenía su propia orquesta. Inclusive poseían un piano de cola, blanco. Y Shinji no pudo resistir la tentación de tocar algo, había aprendido a tocar varios instrumentos, por lo que algunos lo consideraban un prodigio. Solo que el no lo creía así.

Se dispuso a tocar un tema sencillo. Tenía una tonada triste, se podía palpar el sentimiento en cada nota que sonaba, era algo que el muchacho lograba con cierta facilidad.

Al terminar de tocar, se asusto al escuchar unos débiles aplausos detrás suyo. Y efectivamente en la puerta se encontraba una chica, vestida con el uniforme escolar. Su rostro parecía no expresar sentimiento alguno, pero sus ojos decían todo lo contrario. Shinji quedo maravillado por su mirada, parecía que podían hablarse a través de esta, y además el color de sus pupilas era algo poco común, ya que eran de color rojo, un rojo brillante que contrastaba con su pálida piel y con sus cabellos, que eran de un peculiar color azul claro. Se miraron por unos momentos hasta que la chica hablo:

- Tocas muy bien- dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo

- Gracias, no esperaba tener publico- dijo el chico algo sonrojado por la belleza de la chica

- Eres nuevo?- pregunto la chica

- Si, acabo de ser transferido.

- Ya veo- dijo la chica y se dio vuelta para marcharse.

- Oye, espera!- pidió Shinji, pero la chica ya se había marchado- "Ni siquiera se presento".

Salió del salón y se dirigió a la dirección, donde Misato la esperaba. No volvió a ver a la misteriosa chica.

Misato dejo a Shinji en la casa antes de dirigirse a su trabajo. Una vez allí, Shinji se dispuso a acomodar las cosas en su habitación y a limpiar un poco el apartamento. Al terminar fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, aunque aun no podía sacarse de su mente la imagen de esa misteriosa y a la vez familiar chica.

Se paso el resto de la tarde viendo televisión y practicando con su violonchelo en el balcón, hasta que el sonido de unas llantas rechinando le avisaron que su tía había vuelto.

- Estoy en casa!- se anuncio Misato.

- Bienvenida- la contesto Shinji desde el balcón.

- Como pasaste la tarde?- pregunto Misato a su sobrino

- Bien, supongo. Acomode mi habitación y limpie un poco. También puse las ropas en la lavadora, ya debe estar por terminar el ciclo de secado.- contesto Shinji.

- Gracias Shinji, eres un amor- dijo Misato- Quien te tenga de novio será muy afortunada.

- Pero que cosas dices tía!- contesto Shinji algo sonrojado.

- Vamos!, no seas tan tímido- dijo tratando de animarlo.

- No creo que nadie quiera estar conmigo- dijo Shinji

- No te menosprecies, eres un buen chico Shinji, sabes cocinar, eres muy trabajador, sabes tocar música y lo mas importante, tienes un gran corazón.- dijo Misato mientras acariciaba el cabello de Shinji- Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti- agrego con una sonrisa.

- Tu crees eso?- pregunto Shinji mirándola a los ojos.

- Estoy totalmente segura, ella no quería que estés triste, así que arriba ese animo.- dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Gracias tía. A todo esto, donde esta Maná, pensé que vendría contigo.- pregunto Shinji.

- A ver, hoy es viernes así que debe estar en su práctica de artes marciales, esa niña parece que nunca se cansa.- contesto Misato mientras veía un almanaque en la pared.

- Artes marciales? Maná practica artes marciales?- pregunto Shinji.

- Si. Empezó hace un par de años, dijo que no quería que la vieran como una niñita inútil, por lo que empezó a entrenar. Sorprendentemente le falta poco para recibir su cinturón negro, además de que es la segunda mejor en el club de karate de la escuela.- dijo Misato mientras le mostraba a Shinji la medalla de plata que había obtenido su hija.

- Increíble, no lo sabia. – dijo Shinji con asombro.

- Si, en verdad lo es, a veces pienso que su voluntad es inquebrantable. Podrías pedirle que te enseñe algunas cosas, nunca esta de mas saber algo de defensa personal- comento Misato.

- Si, puede que tengas razón, lo pensare.- dijo Shinji.

- Ese es el espíritu- dijo Misato con una sonrisa- Bien, mañana iremos de compras, que te parece?

- Esta bien, pero primero debo pasar por un cajero para retirar algo de dinero de mi cuenta.- dijo Shinji.

- No hay problema, hay uno de camino al centro comercial. Necesitas mucho?- pregunto Misato.

- Solo lo necesario para algunas cosas. En Okinawa solo utilizaba una parte para el alquiler y mis gastos personales, aunque con la herencia que mamá me dejo podría vivir tranquilo, pero no me gusta desperdiciar el dinero.- dijo Shinji.

- Si, tienes razón, tu madre fue muy previsora con eso, solo puedes retirar una cierta cantidad por semana, aunque sinceramente no pensé que fuera tanto.- dijo Misato.

- Lo que no utilizo lo guardo en otra cuenta, nunca se sabe cuando se podría necesitar.

- Tienes razón, piensas igual que ella.- dijo Misato.

Shinji fue a bañarse luego de la charla con su tía, y recostado en la tina de agua caliente a su mente llegaban recuerdos, que eran algo dolorosos para él, pero que a la vez habían forjado su carácter:

FLASHBACK

" _ Un pequeño Shinji Ikari lloraba mientras veía a su padre alejarse. A su lado se encontraba su tutor, quien trataba de calmar al niño._

_- Porque te vas papa! Acaso me porte mal, acaso te hice enfadar? Por favor no te vayas! PAPA!_

_ Su padre no hacia caso a los gritos de su hijo y seguía caminando ininmutable, llevándose consigo las esperanzas del pequeño niño de tener una familia."_

FIN FLASHBACK

_ - "Padre, no se porque te fuiste. No lo entendía en ese entonces y no lo entiendo ahora. ¿Acaso la muerte de mamá te afecto tanto? ¿Tanto como para deshacerte de todo recuerdo de ella… incluyéndome a mi?..."-_ pensaba Shinji mientras se adentraba mas en el agua cálida de su baño.

Una vez que termino de vestirse, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Maná ya había regresado de su practica. Se veía algo cansada, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras bebía un vaso de agua fresca.

- Buenas noches Maná.- dijo Shinji saludando a su prima.

- Hola primito!- contesto Maná mientras corría para abrazar a Shinji.

- Como estuvo tu día?- pregunto Shinji una vez que se separaron del abrazo.

- La escuela estuvo aburrida como siempre, aunque se armo un gran revuelo cuando empezamos a escuchar que sonaba el piano. Era muy extraño ya que nadie tiene música por las mañanas, ¡Algunos hasta decían que era un fantasma!- dijo Maná.

Al oir esto Shinji soltó una leve risita, era increíble que lo hubieran confundido con un fantasma.

- Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Maná

- Nada, no es nada- dijo Shinji- ¿Y que tal estuvo tu practica?, tu madre me dijo que estudias karate.

- Estuvo bien, ya me falta poco para poder presentarme en el examen.

- Si, me dijo también que te falta poco para ser cinturón negro, te felicito.

- Gracias primito.

- Bueno, ve a bañarte, la cena estará lista cuando salgas.- dijo Shinji mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

En una hora la cena ya estaba servida, y se dispusieron a comer, mientras comentaban cosas de la vida diaria, como algunas noticias y chismes que Maná y Misato se encargaban de divulgar, ante la mirada de Shinji que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, en especial en los de una cierta chica de cabellos azules.

Terminada la cena Misato se fue a dormir, mientras que Maná veía televisión y Shinji se encontraba en el balcón observando las estrellas. Era una costumbre que tenia desde pequeño.

- No puedes dormir? – pregunto Maná desde la puerta, ya era tarde y Shinji no daba señales de querer entrar.

- Aun no tengo sueño – contesto Shinji sin dirigirle la mirada – Además mañana es sábado.

- Puedo acompañarte?

- Seguro.

Se quedaron un rato observando las estrellas, no sabían cuanto tiempo habia pasado hasta que Maná empezó a sentir frio. Pero no quería dejar solo a Shinji.

- Son hermosas – dijo Shinji luego de permanecer callado un tiempo.

- Si, espero que podamos ver una estrella fugaz- dijo Maná levantando la mirada.

- Hay un deseo que quieras pedir? – pregunto Shinji observando a su prima.

- Si, tengo uno y espero que pueda cumplirse, y tu Shinji?, tienes algún deseo que quieras pedir?

Shinji se quedo callado, mientras Maná esperaba su respuesta, levanto su rostro al cielo y cerro los ojos.

- Si. Tengo un deseo. Uno que he soñado desde hace un tiempo.- dijo al fin

- Y no me lo vas a decir?- pregunto Maná con una sonrisa.

- Si te lo digo no se cumplirá- contesto Shinji, a lo que Maná respondió haciendo una mueca de descontento después de la cual se largaron a reír juntos.

- Bueno, ya vamos a dormir, veo que tienes frio- dijo Shinji al dejar de reír.

- Si, vamos – contesto Maná

Acostado en la cama, Shinji escuchaba una vieja canción en un reproductor de casetes que tenia, mientras lentamente se quedaba dormido al escuchar la ultima parte de la canción…" confió mi sueño a una estrella fugaz…"

Fin Cap. 2

Notas del autor: Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les agrade. No importa si no dejan reviews. Con saber que lo leen estoy contento. Pero si quieren dejar alguna critica o comentario será bienvenido. Aun falta un poco para el comienzo de la verdadera trama, y tratare de subir mas seguido. Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Recuerdos

" ¿Donde estoy?... parece ser un parque de juegos… escucho a alguien llorar… es una niñita pequeña… - Porque lloras?- le pregunto… no me contesta, me mira… esos ojos… son hermosos… parece… un Ángel…

Le pregunto de nuevo porque llora, parece que no encuentra a su madre, juntos recorremos el parque, ella me abraza, tiene miedo… Encontramos a su mamá, es una linda señora, la niña me abraza, me sonríe, y antes de irse me habla, "gracias" me dijo y me da un beso… un dulce beso… el primero…"

- Shinji, Shinji, despierta Shinji- dice Misato mientras mueve a un dormido Shinji- ya es hora de levantarse dormilón.

- Eh? Que hora es?- pregunta el chico aun adormilado

- Son las 7, vamos, levántate y date una ducha, Maná esta preparando el desayuno. Hoy empiezas las clases recuerdas?

- Si tía, ya lo recuerdo- contesta Shinji mientras se levanta. El día anterior habían ido de compras ya que el sábado había llovido. Y el cargar las docenas de bolsas y paquetes que su tía y prima habían comprado lo agotaron, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de activar la alarma en su reloj, ya que se quedo dormido al instante. Al menos había tenido un hermoso sueño.

Al terminar el desayuno los tres fueron a prepararse, el uniforme de los varones consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y un pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos, y el uniforme de las chicas consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, una falda de color verde claro hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas, con medias blancas y zapatos.

Así se dispusieron a empezar un nuevo día. Misato los llevo en el auto, repitiendo su estilo tan particular de manejo. Algo a lo que Shinji aun no se acostumbraba.

- No me extrañaría que choquemos con algo o alguien la próxima vez. Tía Misato conduce como una loca- decía Shinji mientras caminaba junto con su prima a su salón de clases, aun con el rostro algo palido por el susto.

- Jajaja, no creo que sea para tanto, además llegamos a tiempo no?- contesto Maná.

- Tienes razón, pero el fin no justifica los medios- continuo Shinji.

- Tranquilo, con el tiempo te acostumbras.- dijo Maná.

Al entrar al salón los recibió un una chica, vestia el mismo uniforme que Maná, tenia algunas pecas en su rostro, lo que no le quitaba atractivo, tenia su pelo arreglado con dos coletas y ojos color café.

- Hola Hikari – saludo Maná- te presento a mi primo, se llama Shinji Ikari y fue transferido hace unos días- dijo mientras señalaba a Shinji con la cabeza

- Buenos días Maná – contesto la chica – es un gusto conocerte Shinji, mi nombre es Hikari Horaki, y soy la delegada de la clase, además de tu compañera- dijo Hikari con una sonrisa

- El gusto es mío Horaki-san.- contesto Shinji correspondiendo la sonrisa.

- Llámame Hikari, bien, espera aquí afuera un momento. En cuanto llegue el profesor te presentara adecuadamente a la clase.- dijo Hikari mientras se dirigía a la dirección en busca de la planilla de asistencia.

Pasados unos minutos Hikari regreso, junto con el profesor.

- Buenos días clase, hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero, puedes pasar – dijo el profesor. Shinji ingreso al salón causando algunos murmullos en la clase.

- Buenos días a todos, me llamo Shinji Ikari, es un gusto conocerlos- dijo Shinji con seguridad y una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de enmascarar su nerviosismo.

- Bienvenido, bien alguna pregunta?- dijo el profesor.

- De donde vienes? – pregunto una chica

- De Okinawa.- contesto Shinji.

- Cuantos años tienes?- pregunto otra chica.

- Tengo 16.

- Y ya tienes novia?- pregunto una tercer chica, causando que Shinji se sonrojara.

- No. – contesto algo avergonzado por la pregunta.

- Bien es suficiente, Puedes sentarte en el pupitre vacio al lado de Ayanami- Dijo el profesor causando que toda la clase se callara de repente.

Shinji observo a la chica y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, era la misma chica con la que se había encontrado hace un par de días en el salón de música. Ella estaba mirando por la ventana sin prestar atención a la clase, pero en un acto que algunos de los alumnos llegarían a calificar después como milagroso, ella se volteo a ver a Shinji directo a los ojos, y su rostro demostró una expresión de sorpresa casi imperceptible. Durante unos instantes que parecieron eones, ambos se intercambiaron miradas, como si se estuvieran escrutando mutuamente el alma.

- Bien, siéntate por favor- la orden del profesor pareció sacar a Shinji de su ensoñación, y lentamente se dirigió a su asiento.

Ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron callados un rato, hasta que sorpresivamente la chica hablo:

- Rei.- dijo la chica con su voz tan tranquila.

- Como?- pregunto Shinji

- Rei. Mi nombre es Rei Ayanami- dijo Rei mientras seguía con la mirada puesta en la ventana.

- Hola, Ayanami, Soy Shinji Ikari.- contesto Shinji algo sonrojado, la chica le parecía muy hermosa.-"¿_Como supo que quería saber su nombre?_"- penso

- Hola, Ikari-kun.- contesto Rei.

Ambos permanecieron callados el resto de la clase, la chica parecía no prestar atención, pero cuando el profesor le hacia una pregunta ella contestaba correctamente, aun cuando explicaba algo en el pizarrón ella solo necesitaba dar un vistazo para resolverlo rápidamente.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo Maná y Shinji fueron a la cafetería, y luego se encontraron con lo que Maná definia "la pandilla". Era un grupo de dos varones, uno alto y atlético, vestia con el uniforme de física, el otro un chico de menor altura, con el uniforme normal, tenia lentes y una cámara filmadora con la cual grababa al grupo; y dos chicas, una era Hikari, la delegada de la clase, y la otra era un joven de ojos azules claros, que contrastaban con sus cabellos rojizos, parecían arder con el reflejo del sol. Además de que exhibía una pose de orgullo, como emanando un aura de superioridad y soberbia.

- Hola chicos!- Grito Maná

- Hola!- contestaron todos

- Oye, eres el chico nuevo verdad?- pregunto el muchacho de anteojos.

- Si, mi nombre es Shinji Ikari.- contesto Shinji.

- Bienvenido, mi nombre es Kensuke Aida- contesto el chico de anteojos

- Yo soy Touji Susahara, Un gusto novato.- Dijo el chico mas alto.

- Ya me conoces, soy Hikari.- dijo la delegada de clases.

- Yo soy Asuka Langley Soryu. Y espero que no seas como estos hentai, Ikari.- contesto la pelirroja.

- Ya cálmate Asuka, No trates así a mi primo- dijo Maná- no te preocupes Shinji, Asuka es así, pero en el fondo es una linda y tierna belleza- agrego burlonamente causando una pequeña gresca entre Maná y Asuka, la cual termino en empate.

Shinji no reacciono ante su comentario, estaba acostumbrado, por lo cual no hizo mucho caso a el berrinche de la pelirroja.

- Bien, si ya terminaron de pelear que dicen si vamos a almorzar de una vez, me muero de hambre!- dijo Touji, y se dirigieron al patio, donde se sentaron en la sombra de un gran roble.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre bromas, preguntas y comentarios, además de algunos arrancones de enojo de Asuka, que debido a un pequeño accidente con un poco de jugo hizo que Shinji se ganara el apodo de "idiota". Dejando de lado este episodio, Shinji rápidamente se hizo amigo de Touji y Kensuke, ya que los tres eran fanáticos de los animes y mangas, además de algunos gustos por las películas. Reían divertidos por las ocurrencias de Kensuke y por las discusiones que solían tener Touji y Asuka. En fin pasaron un rato agradable.

Las clases continuaron durante la tarde, tenían educación física por lo que Touji no necesito cambiarse, los varones practicaban atletismo y futbol, mientras las chicas tenían natación y atletismo suave.

Terminaron las clases y Shinji y Maná regresaron a su hogar caminando, aprovechando para mostrar a Shinji la ubicación de algunas tiendas, como el supermercado y la librería, además de una tienda de música que llamo la atención de Shinji. Al llegar a la casa ambos se cambiaron y Maná se quedo el resto de la tarde viendo televisión, mientras Shinji practicaba con su violonchelo en el balcón, causando que algunas personas que transitaban por la calle se quedaran unos minutos escuchando la relajante sinfonía que el chico les otorgaba con su música.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, en ese momento, una chica do ojos rojos llegaba a su apartamento. Vivía en un lugar sencillo, solo una mesa con sus sillas, una cama y algunos electrodomésticos adornaban el lugar. Parecía ajena al mundo a su alrededor, pero dentro suyo algo había empezado a cambiar, justo después de volver a encontrarse con un par de zafiros en la escuela, por alguna razón esto había despertado en ella sentimientos que no conocía ¿simpatia? ¿interes? Ella no podía diferenciar bien estos sentimientos. Lo único que sabia con certeza era que su corazón le decía que no era la primera vez que esto le sucedia. Tal vez, algún recuerdo de su infancia este relacionado con esto.

Luego de bañarse empezó con sus deberes de la escuela, los termino rápidamente y se preparo algo de comer. Ella era vegetariana, por lo que un poco de arroz y una sencilla ensalada fueron suficientes para saciar su apetito. Se acostó en su cama.

- Ikari-kun, ¿acaso ya nos conocíamos?... – fue su pregunta al aire, una pregunta que no encontró respuesta, pero que sin duda seria contestada en su momento. Y se quedo dormida en su fría y solitaria cama.

- Ayanami… siento que te conozco, pero no se porque- era la duda de Shinji, quien también estaba acostado luego de cenar.- Espero poder ser tu amigo, siento que no somos tan distintos…- fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido, pensando en ese par de rubies que eran los ojos de Rei.

FIN CAP 3

Notas del autor: Hola a todos! Gracias por leer mi fic, en verdad me motiva a seguir el saber que esta siendo bien recibido. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. y en cuanto a los personajes, puede que se noten algunos cambios en sus personalidades, pero tratare de mantener las originales. Gracias de nuevo y hasta pronto. Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

CAP. 4: descubriendo sentimientos

Era una soleada mañana en Tokyo-3,había pasado ya una semana desde que Shinji llego a la escuela. Se había hecho muy amigo de Touji y Kensuke. Además de que era el encargado de cocinar los almuerzos para él y Maná.

Ya los alumnos se encontraban en clases, tratando de no morir de aburrimiento en la clase de historia, ya que el profesor parecía mas interesado en contar como fue su niñez antes del Segundo Impacto que en enseñarle a los chicos sobre la historia del mundo.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Shinji Ikari escucho un pequeño "PIP" al llegarle un mensaje en su pc portátil:

-"ESTE TIPO SI QUE ES ABURRIDO. NO PUEDO ESPERAR A QUE TERMINE DE UNA VEZ. KENSUKE"

-"NO ES TAN MALO, SOLO PRETENDE QUE LE HACES CASO E INTENTA DISTRAERTE CON ALGO. Shinji"

-"OYE, IRAS HOY A VER EL PARTIDO DE FUTBOL? LOS DE 4TO JUGARAN CONTRA LOS DE 5TO DESPUES DE CLASES.- TOUJI"- se había conectado el también.

-"NO LO SE. TENGO ALGUNAS COSAS QUE HACER. SI ME DA EL TIEMPO IRE- Shinji"

- "OK. AL MENOS YA FALTA POCO PARA EL RECREO- Kensuke"

En el recreo Shinji se encontró con Hikari en el pasillo, parecía algo distraída por lo que decidió preguntar si le ocurría algo:

- Te encuentras bien Hikari?- pregunto Shinji

- Ah, hola Shinji, si, estoy bien.- contesto Hikari

- En verdad?. Te noto algo preocupada- dijo Shinji

- Bueno, es que el profesor de matemáticas me dio unos papeles para Ayanami, ya que falto hoy quiere que se los entregue, ya que esto es un tema de examen.

- Si, me di cuenta que falto hoy, le habrá sucedido algo?- se pregunto Shinji preocupado por Rei, no había hablado mucho con ella en estos días pero la chica le caía bien.

- El tema es que hoy tengo que acompañar a mis hermanas pequeñas a su clase se inglés, y no me da el tiempo. Podrías llevárselas tu?- pregunto Hikari con un tono de suplica.

- Yo? Pero… no se donde vive.- contesto Shinji.

- No importa, te escribiré la dirección para que puedas llegar. Que dices, Me harías ese favor?- pregunto Hikari

- Esta bien, solo espero no perderme- contesta Shinji

- Gracias Shinji! Te debo una.- le agradeció con una sonrisa

-"Espero que Ayanami este bien" pensó Shinji mientras volvía a su salón después de oír el timbre"

El resto de la tarde paso rápidamente. Shinji se dirigía a la dirección que Hikari le había dado. El apartamento de Rei se encontraba algo apartado del centro. Era un edificio de apartamentos pero parecía que nadie habitaba por esa zona. Además de que al parecer se estaban realizando tareas de construcción, por lo que el ruido de la maquinaria pesada era realmente molesto.

Llego al apartamento y toco el timbre. Estaba descompuesto ya que no emitía sonido alguno. Decidió tocar para ver si se encontraba

- Ayanami estas en casa?- Shinji pregunto en voz alta para que pudiera oírla. No obtuvo respuesta.- "tendré que entrar, porque si lo dejo aquí jamás lo verá"- pensó mientras observaba el buzón, lleno a más no poder por revistas y algunos otros papeles sin importancia.

- Voy a entrar- dijo en voz alta. Otra vez no obtuvo respuesta.

Al entrar al apartamento se sorprendió un poco al ver la sencillez de su hogar. Una mesa con dos sillas, una cocina, una mesa más pequeña al lado de la cama, llena de vendas ensangrentadas y algunos medicamentos eran el panorama que la casa ofrecia. Shinji se preocupo, no sabía que ella podría estar enferma o herida, pero se tranquilizo un poco al ver que la sangre en las vendas ya estaba seca, por lo que supuso que debían ser viejas. No veía a Rei en ningún lado, pero la puerta del baño estaba cerrada. "Debe estar bañándose, tal vez por eso no me escucho" pensó Shinji. Al ver el estado de la cama, que lucía algo desordenada, decidió que si estaba allí al menos le haría un favor. Se puso a juntar las vendas sucias y los papeles que estaban en el piso, revisando si no había algo importante que no debiera tirar. Acomodo las sabanas de la cama mientras tarareaba una canción, que su madre le cantaba cuando era niño. Eso lo calmaba y animaba.

Cuando estaba limpiando la pequeña mesita de luz, se encontró con una fotografía. En ella estaban una señora de cabello rubio, con un vestido de color azul, no debía de tener más de 30 años, a su lado estaba una chica más joven, de cabello corto de color castaño, sentado a sus pies estaba un niño de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos, parecido a Rei, y a su lado abrazada una pequeña niña de unos 4 años de edad, con el cabello azul que estaba sonriendo feliz. La niña era Rei, pero no sabía quiénes eran las otras 3 personas. Se quedo mirando la foto un momento, sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos escarlata lo observaban desde la puerta del baño.

- Es aun más hermosa cuando sonríe- dijo Shinji mientras observaba la fotografía, en un susurro que Rei alcanzo a oír, y si que pudiera evitarlo, se sonrojo.

Nunca había escuchado algo así de ella. Porque casi nadie le hablaba. Todos pensaban que era una chica rara, pero en realidad solo era muy tímida, además de que había vivido situaciones que a cualquiera le harían una daño muy grande. Se vio forzada a madurar de manera brusca, lo cual le había forjado una personalidad fría, aunque solo de apariencia. La llamaban "La Princesa de Hielo", aunque nunca le molesto este hecho. Precia que no prestaba atención a nada, pero siempre estaba atenta a todo. Como en este momento, donde toda su atención estaba centrada en el joven de ojos azules que se encontraba frente a su cama.

- Ikari-kun- hablo Rei

Shinji se sobresalto al oír la voz de Rei, y levanto la vista para verla, y lo que vio lo dejo anonadado. Rei se encontraba tapada únicamente por una toalla que solo alcanzaba a cubrir una pequeña parte de sus muslos, dejando la nívea piel de sus piernas al descubierto. La toalla delineaba su figura, que pese a no estar totalmente desarrollada por la pubertad, era muy bien proporcionada. Además de que sus ojos rojos como el más brillante de los rubíes y su pelo mojado que dejaba escurrir gotas de agua que se deslizaban lentamente por su suave rostro, hasta desaparecer entre la comisura de sus senos, le daban un aire tremendamente sensual.

- Hermosa…- pensó Shinji en voz alta, su corazón latía aceleradamente. Rei al oír esto se sonrojo, haciendo que la tonalidad rosácea de su rostro creara una imagen aun más hermosa para Shinji, quien se encontraba totalmente desorientado por la imagen de la peliazul.

- Que, que haces aquí?- le pregunto Rei con un poco de vergüenza mientras se dirigía hacia Shinji. El chico no pudo reaccionar hasta que ella se inclino un poco y puso su mano en su frente- Estas rojo y caliente, tienes fiebre?-volvió a preguntar

Lo que Rei parecía no notar, era que al inclinarse sus senos quedaron a escasos centímetros del rostro de Shinji, quien podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Rei, producto de la ducha. Es causo en el joven un sonrojo que hacía que su rostro se viera mas colorado que un tomate. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar se levanto de la cama y se dio vuelta para no ver a Rei, ya que por verla en una situación que muchos solo sueñan, una parte de su anatomía había reaccionado, causando que se sintiera avergonzado de sus pensamientos.

- No, no es nada- dijo Shinji visiblemente avergonzado

- Te molesto que te pusiera la mano en la frente?- pregunto Rei algo sorprendida por la reacción del chico.

- No, no es eso. Solo que es muy…- dijo Shinji sin poder terminar la frase

- Muy, que?- pregunto Rei.

- Para mí es muy vergonzoso verte así, podrías cambiarte y ponerte algo de ropa, por favor?- pidió Shinji un poco mas recuperado de su vergüenza.

Rei pareció reaccionar ante este comentario, y se dirigió a su ropero a buscar algo para ponerse. Eligio una remera blanca, que le quedaba grande, llegándole hasta la mitad de sus piernas, junto con unas calzas blancas. El clima en Japón era muy caluroso, por lo que ella no vio necesidad de llevar puesta otra prenda.

- Ya estoy vestida, puedes voltear.- dijo Rei con un tono de voz dulce, parecido al que uso cuando se presentaron el primer día de clases.

Shinji volteo, su sonrojo no desapareció de su rostro al ver a Rei, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el al ver lo hermosa que era.

- Que haces por aquí?- volvió a preguntar Rei.

- Hikari me pidió que te entregara estos papeles, son los temas de examen y algunas notas que envió el profesor, junto con la tarea de hoy- explico Shinji mientras le entregaba los papeles a Rei.

Ella leyó lo que el profesor le había enviado, eran algunos ejercicios. No eran gran cosa, pero tenía que hacerlos. Miro a Shinji y este le devolvió la mirada

- Gracias- dijo Rei mientras se levantaba de la cama y ponía las hojas en la mesita de luz. Se sorprendió al ver la mesa limpia.

- Perdona, ess que me tome el atrevimiento de limpiar un poco, espero que no te moleste- dijo Shinji mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- No me molesta- contesto Rei- porque lo hiciste?- pregunto.

- Es que no es saludable que estés en un lugar sucio. Podrías enfermarte y ponerte muy mal.- contesto Shinji mirándola a los ojos.

Rei sintió que su corazón daba un pequeño salto en su pecho, era la primera vez desde que vivía allí que alguien tenia ese gesto para con ella. Y era una sensación que en verdad le agradaba.

- No tenias porque hacerlo- agrego la chica desviando la mirada algo avergonzada.

Shinji se acerco a Rei y agarro su mano suavemente, en un gesto de atrevimiento, haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos al sentir la calidez de su mano.

- No tenia porque, pero quise hacerlo. Se cómo te sientes, debe ser muy solitario estar aquí.- le dijo con una sonrisa- Pero puedes contar conmigo cuando necesites ayuda- agrego mientras acariciaba lentamente la mano de Rei, el sentía que cuando estaba con ella su timidez desaparecía, se sentía totalmente relajado y en paz consigo mismo.

Ella sin embargo no sabía que decir, su corazón latía rápidamente y no podía razonar con normalidad, se encontraba perdida en ese mar azul de la mirada de Shinji, y aunque su rostro no lo demostrara se sentía feliz, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia.

- Gracias, Ikari-kun.- dijo Rei cuando recobro el control de sus sentidos

- De nada Ayanami- contesto Shinji.- puedo preguntarte algo?

- Que cosa?- dijo Rei.

- Porque faltaste hoy a la escuela? Te sentías mal?- pregunto Shinji.

Rei se sorprendió al oír esto, cuando ella faltaba casi nadie reparaba en su ausencia, y el hecho de que el se hubiera dado cuenta fue algo que la extrañó, y a la vez conmovió.

- Tenia que hacer algunas cosas.- contesto con su voz tranquila.

- Esta bien,- dijo Shinji- me tengo que ir, iras mañana a la escuela?- le pregunto

Rei solo asintió con la cabeza y Shinji le dedico una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa hizo que Rei se ruborizara, no sabia que eran todos estos sentimientos que afloraban en su interior, pero le agradaban.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Shinji regreso a su apartamento. Había pensado en Rei todo este tiempo, no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de ella recién salida de la ducha, tan sensual que parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

-"Es hermosa, y en es foto que vi estaba sonriendo. Me pregunto como se vera con esa sonrisa ahora. Ayanami me agrada."- pensaba Shinji acostado en su cama. Lo que no pudo preguntarle era como se había lastimado, por las vendas manchadas de sangre que encontró. Era algo que le preguntaría mas adelante.

Rei se encontraba acostada en su cama. Lo que le había dicho Shinji en la tarde realmente la había hecho pensar. "_Se como te sientes, debe ser muy solitario estar aquí_", le había dicho, ¿acaso el también había estado solo?¿acaso el también había sufrido como ella?, no lo sabia con certeza, pero se dijo a si misma que trataría de averiguar mas sobre Shinji. A su lado se sentía tranquila, sentía que con el podía ser mas abierta, pero el temor de ser lastimada la frenaba un poco. "_Pero puedes contar conmigo cuando necesites ayuda_", ella sentía que podía confiar en el. No sabia porque pero algo dentro de ella le decía que así era.

- Ikari-kun…- dijo Rei en un suspiro antes de quedar dormida, con la esperanza de poder soñar algo hermoso, tratando de alejar los malos recuerdos de su mente.

FIN CAP 4

Notas del autor: Un poco tarde pero aquí esta otro capitulo de esta historia, espero poder subir los otros pronto, ya que acabo de empezar la facultad y me consume mucho de mi tiempo. En fin, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Y gracias a willivb y a Iceman1Ferrari por sus reviews en los primeros capítulos. Su opinión es siempre bien recibida, así como la de cualquiera que se tome la molestia de comentar. Sin mas que decir me despido, Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5: TIERNOS MOMENTOS/RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, anunciando a los habitantes de tokyo-3 que un nuevo día había comenzado. Shinji se había despertado temprano y estaba preparando el desayuno familiar. Maná se estaba duchando y Misato… bueno ella seguía dormida. Había trabajado hasta tarde y hoy tenia un día libre. Y lo aprovechaba a su manera.

Luego de desayunar y cambiarse se dirigieron a la escuela. Fueron en el subterráneo, que los dejaba a una cuadra. En el camino estaban charlando y Shinji le pregunto a Maná:

- Maná, sabes si Ayanami esta enferma o algo así?

- Porque lo dices?- pregunto Maná extrañada por el repentino cambio de tema.

- Es que ayer, cuando fui a la casa de Ayanami a llevarle la tarea vi algunos medicamentos y algunas vendas en su habitación. Y pensé que estaba herida. Sabes algo de eso?- explico Shinji.

- Si, las vendas eran de una herida que tenia en su pierna, la había mordido un perro hace unas semanas antes que tu llegaras, los medicamentos creo yo que serán los calmantes. Aunque tendrías que preguntarle a ella.- dijo Maná

Shinji se quedo pensativo, aunque no le había visto ninguna cicatriz cuando la vio en esa situación "soñada", por así decirlo, eso podría explicar las vendas y las pastillas. Le preocupaba Rei. Vivía sola por lo que si algo le pasaba no tendría a quien pedir ayuda, además de que en su edificio parecía que no había casi nada de gente. Eso lo ponía nervioso.

- Te preocupa Rei, verdad?- dijo Maná al ver a su primo pensativo

Shinji no sabia que decir, era cierto que le preocupaba, pero, porque lo hacia?. El se sentía identificado con ella, sentía que no eran tan distintos, y esperaba poder comprender a esa chica tan misteriosa que, sin darse cuenta, ocupaba sus pensamientos.

- Si, veo que te preocupa.- dijo Maná- Y creo que ella estaría agradecida de que seas su amigo.

- Porque lo dices?- pregunto Shinji

- Ella no tiene ningún amigo, siempre que alguien se le acerca ella simplemente lo ignora. Fuiste la primera persona a la que ella dirigió la palabra en toda la clase solo para presentarse. Creo que le agradas.- dijo Maná con una sonrisa.

- En verdad crees eso?- pregunto Shinji.

- Si, lo creo. Le vendría bien un amigo. Ella ha sufrido mucho- dijo Maná cuando entraron al aula

Shinji no pudo preguntar nada mas ya que sonó el timbre de entrada. Se dirigió a su asiento y vio que Rei estaba observando por la ventana. Al sentarse a su lado Rei volteo. Ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos uno momentos, y esta vez fue Shinji quien rompió el silencio.

- Hola Ayanami.- la saludo con una sonrisa

- Hola, Ikari-kun- le contesto Rei.

- Te encuentras bien?- trato de entablar una conversación.

- Si, no debería de estarlo?- pregunto Rei.

- Es solo una pregunta, es que… estaba preocupado por ti- dijo Shinji algo sonrojado

- Preocupado, por mi?- pregunto Rei sorprendida

- Si, ayer cuando vi tu habitación y encontré esas vendas, pensé que estabas herida o algo así. Y eso me preocupo.- dijo Shinji

Rei se quedo viéndolo atónita. Era la primera persona que le decía. Y sentía que debía retribuirle esa preocupación por ella de alguna manera, e hizo lo mismo que Shinji había hecho el día anterior, lo tomo delicadamente de su mano, y miro a Shinji directo a los ojos.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Ikari-kun- dijo Rei mientras sostenía la mano de Shinji.

Shinji no sabia que hacer, estaba perdido en ese par de rubíes carmesí, y podía ver en la mirada de Rei un agradecimiento sincero. Sonrió y acaricio lentamente la mano de Rei con su dedo pulgar, causando un pequeño escalofrío de gusto en la chica.

- No hay nada que agradecer Ayanami, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.- le dijo con una sonrisa, que hizo que el corazón de Rei latiera mas rápido.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que toda la clase los estaba observando, todos, incluyendo el profesor de matemáticas. Todos estaban totalmente sorprendidos por la actitud de ambos chicos. Hasta que un comentario de Hikari los saco de su ensoñación:

- Hay que tierno!, hasta parece que son novios- dijo sonriente

Cuando Shinji escucho esto se ruborizo de manera increíble, tanto que podía competir con el color de pelo de Asuka. Rei en cambio no se inmuto, pero un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Ambos se separaron del agarre de manos y la clase pudo empezar. Aunque la atención o estaba para nada dirigida a la clase, sino a ese par de jóvenes que sin quererlo, habían ofrecido un espectáculo tan tierno que a muchas de sus compañeras encanto, y a varios de sus compañeros varones le provocaba una terrible envidia y admiración, al ver al joven que había causado esa reacción en la "Princesa de Hielo".

Llegada la hora del almuerzo Shinji fue prácticamente arrastrado por Touji y Kensuke, quienes lo bombardearon con preguntas sobre como y cuando había empezado esta "relación" que tenia con Rei. Shinji solo decia que la chica le era agradable y que solo le pregunto si se encontraba bien. Ambos jóvenes se miraron un segundo y se arrodillaron ante Shinji, mientras lo alababan como a un dios, por haber sido el primero en derretir a la "Princesa de Hielo".

Por la tarde tenían clases de música. El profesor les explico que estaba pensando en hacer un concierto de cuarteto de cuerdas para el festival de la escuela. Shinji se ofreció para tocar con su violonchelo, Asuka seria el primer violín, y Rei el segundo. Lo malo era que nadie mas sabia tocar el violín, por lo que el cuarteto quedaba suspendido hasta encontrar al tercer violinista. Aun así Shinji, Asuka y Rei practicaron un poco, siendo el deleite del profesor quien escuchaba maravillado a sus alumnos.

Al terminar la clase Shinji se quedo a solas con Asuka, acomodando los instrumentos.

- Tocas bastante bien Shinji- dijo Asuka.

- Gracias, tu también eres muy talentosa- dijo Shinji

- Por supuesto que lo soy- contesto Asuka con las manos en la cintura- soy mejor que esa muñeca.

- Muñeca?- pregunto Shinji

- Si, esa Rei es una muñeca. Siempre tan callada y fría, pareciera que no tiene sentimientos, en verdad es molesta- agrego Asuka

- Te agradecería que no hablaras así de ella.- dijo Shinji mirándola a los ojos con un poco de enojo en la voz.

- Porque? Acaso no te gusta que hable mal de tu novia?- dijo Asuka burlonamente, pero la respuesta de Shinji la callo de repente

- Porque las personas como tu, que juzgan a otros sin conocerlos y se creen superiores son los que mas sufren al mentirse a si mismos.- dijo Shinji mientras se dirigía a la puerta

- Y tu quien crees que eres para decirme como tratar a los demás?.- grito Asuka furiosa.

- Solo alguien a quien juzgaron de manera equivocada y sufrió por ello. Así que te agradecería que no hables así de Ayanami. Puede que parezca una muñeca, pero ella tiene un alma, y es mucho mas humana de lo que puedes imaginar.- dijo finalmente mientras se marchaba del salón.

"Quien se cree este idiota" pensó Asuka mientras terminaba de acomodar los bancos. "Al menos se comporta como hombre cuando le parece" termino de reflexionar. El chico le agradaba, era uno de los pocos que le había hecho frente sin ganarse una paliza de su parte, y mas para defender a una mujer. "Hikari tiene razón, ese tonto puede ser tierno cuando se lo propone" se dijo a si misma mientras salía del salón.

Shinji se encontraba en el patio de la escuela, era recreo así que tenia un poco de tiempo para pensar. Porque había reaccionado de esa manera ante Asuka? Lo había hecho porque llamo muñeca a Rei. Ella no era una muñeca. El podía ver en sus ojos la verdadera personalidad de la chica, alguien que se aislaba del mundo exterior para no ser lastimada. Era lo mismo que el hacia. Solo que ahora estaba tratando de cambiar. Trataba de ser mas sociable y relacionarse mas con otras personas, pero lo que dijo Asuka lo había enfurecido. Trato de calmarse un poco, no era momento para peleas innecesarias. Aun así eso le disgusto. Pero porque le había disgustado? Acaso no quería que lastimaran a Rei? Claro que no, no quería. Y no permitiría que nadie la lastimara. Le hizo esa promesa a su madre antes de que ella falleciese:

FLASHBACK

"_- Mamá, Mamá por favor no te vayas, no me dejes solo- lloraba Shinji, tenia 6 años cuando su Madre, Yui Ikari, había caído enferma. Tenia cáncer, y estaba en etapa terminal. En la habitación del hospital solo se podían oír los sollozos de Shinji quien estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de su madre._

_- Shinji… necesito que me escuches- dijo Yui en un hilo de voz, se encontraba muy débil pero necesitaba despedirse de su hijo- no creo que pueda seguir mucho mas, pero quiero que me prometas algo._

_- Si Mamá, lo que quieras- dijo Shinji secándose las lagrimas._

_- Se que eres fuerte, mi amor, por eso quiero que me prometas que protegerás a las personas que sean importantes para ti. No quiero verte triste Shinji, y no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré siempre cuidándote, seré tu ángel guardián.- dijo Yui con una sonrisa_

_- Te lo prometo Mamá, no dejare que nadie lastime a quienes amo- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa. Sabia que su madre le decía la verdad, tenia que ser fuerte._

_- Acércate, quiero regalarte algo- dijo con su voz ya casi sin fuerzas, y con un esfuerzo titánico se saco su collar y se lo dio a Shinji._

_- Pero… esto es tuyo Mamá_

_- No, ya no es mío. Ahora te pertenece. Cuídalo bien mi amor, así como yo cuidare de ti desde el cielo- dijo Yui mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Shinji, quien se largo a llorar en los brazos de su madre. Yui abrazo fuertemente a su hijo, y en ese momento sentía que su ultimo aliento escapaba de su cuerpo- te amo mi Shinji-kun, cuídate mucho, y se feliz..._

_Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que su alma se escapara de su cuerpo y el collar que Shinji tenia brillase sin que este se diera cuenta. Ella cumpliría su promesa, cuidaría a Shinji por siempre, y sabia que su hijo era fuerte, sabia que podía confiar en su palabra…_

FIN FLASHBACK

No pudo contener una lágrima que se escurría por sus mejillas, pero sabia que no era el momento de llorar. Se seco las lágrimas y levanto su vista al cielo, y sonrió mientras acariciaba la cruz en su cuello. Protegería a Rei, lo haría, y haría que la chica se pudiera encontrar a si misma. Haría lo imposible por hacerla feliz, por verla sonreír.

Rei se encontraba en la cafetería de la escuela, estaba sentada en una de las mesas mientras bebía un poco de agua fresca. En ese momento Maná se acerca a su lado

- Puedo acompañarte?- pregunto Maná

- Claro.- contesto Rei

- Dime Rei, Shinji te agrada verdad?.- pregunto de manera directa

Rei la miro a los ojos tratando de averiguar cual era la intención de Maná, pero en ellos solo encontró algo de duda y expectación.

- Porque lo preguntas?.- dijo Rei finalmente

- Es solo curiosidad, es extraño que el reaccione así con alguien.- menciono Maná

Rei la miro sin decir nada, exigiendo una explicación a sus palabras. Maná entendió el gesto y continuó.

- Shinji era un chico muy introvertido y tímido, nunca hablaba con nadie y no tenia amigos. El decía que yo era lo mas cercano a una amiga para el. No tuvo una buena infancia, vivía solo con su tutor, y nunca recibía el amor que necesitaba. Desde que llego aquí he notado que ha cambiado, esta mas activo, mas contento. Y creo que parte de eso es debido a ti, Rei.- dijo Maná

- Yo? Porque piensas que el cambio por mi culpa?- pregunto Rei. Aunque su tono de voz y su rostro no lo demostraran, estaba realmente sorprendida por la revelación de Maná.

- Desde que te conoció, algo cambio en su mirada. Es como si hubiese una pequeña llama en sus ojos, una llama que se intensifica al verte. Creo que es porque él comprende tu dolor. El también estuvo solo. La vez pasada me pregunto por tus heridas, estaba realmente preocupado.- comento Maná viendo como los ojos de Rei se abrían de genuina sorpresa.

Ella no sabia que decir, su corazón estaba latiendo desbocado, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. El estaba interesado en ella, en su bienestar. No era como los demás chicos que solo pensaban en ella como una muñeca fría y sin corazón. El realmente se preocupaba por ella. Sintió dentro de si como un fuego abrasador, que ardía dentro de su pecho. "_Acaso esto es… amor_?" se pregunto a si misma. Nunca lo haba sentido, pero sentía como un gran vacio en su pecho, que repentinamente desapareció al recordar la sonrisa de Shinji, la vez que se avergonzó al verla salir de la ducha, cuando la acaricio para calmarla, cuando volvió a sonreírle en la clase al preguntarle si estaba bien, aunque ella nunca le sonriese. "_Es aun mas hermosa cuando sonríe_" recordó las palabras de Shinji al ver su fotografía. El la consideraba bonita, el se preocupaba por ella, "acaso… Ikari-kun me ama?" se volvió a preguntar. Y al hacerlo sintió que el fuego en su pecho quemaba con mas fuerza. Le gustaba esa sensación, pero tenia que confirmar sus sospechas. No quería precipitarse y arruinarlo todo.

- Maná, crees que Shinji se preocupa de esa manera por mi porque le gusto?- pregunto Rei tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su duda.

- Creo que eso tendrías que preguntárselo a el.- dijo Maná con una sonrisa-. Si necesitas ayuda con eso, sabes que cuentas conmigo.- agrego extendiéndole la mano a Rei.

- Gracias Maná.- dijo Rei mirándola a los ojos y correspondiendo el saludo de Maná. Sentía que ella era como Shinji. Podía confiar en ella.

Eran las 7 de la tarde, Shinji se encontraba en el balcón de la casa tocando si violonchelo. El resto del día escolar había pasado tranquilamente, el y Rei intercambiaban miradas durante la clase y se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro. Aunque no mencionaron palabra alguna durante la clase, exceptuando las de la tarea, tanto ella como el se sentían a gusto con la presencia del otro, era como si ningún problema pudiera molestarlos. Aunque cada uno estaba algo nervioso a su manera.

Se sentía muy a gusto tocando mientras recordaba a Rei. Esto lo calmaba, le hacia sentir una paz interna que el muchacho transmitía en las notas de su instrumento. Realmente sentía que Rei era especial. Poco a poco se había ganado un lugar en su mente y en su corazón. Quería verla feliz, quería verla sonreír. Y si era a su lado mejor aun. Sin darse cuenta, se estaba encariñando lentamente de ella. Pero no sabia si la chica sentía lo mismo por él. Eso lo entristeció un poco, pero lo medito mejor y llego a la conclusión de que si ella era feliz, el también lo seria. Y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro a la vez que terminaba la canción.

Guardo su violonchelo y salió de su habitación. Aun tenia tiempo a solas, ya que su tía había llamado diciendo que estaría con un amigo de la universidad, y Maná tenia clases de artes Marciales. Por lo que decidió dar un paseo por la plaza. Estaba a unas cuadras de ahí, por lo que podía ir caminando, y el ejercicio no le vendría nada mal. Pensó en preguntar a Maná donde entrenaba, uno nunca sabe cuando podría necesitar defenderse.

En la plaza, recostada por el barandal del estanque, se encontraba Asuka. Observaba el agua y veía a los pequeños peces alimentarse de las migajas de su alfajor que caían al agua. Hasta que levanto la vista y vio a Shinji caminando al otro lado del estanque.

- Hey! Shinji idiota!- le grito Asuka- que haces por aquí?- le pregunto

Shinji se dirigió a donde ella se encontraba, y se recostó también en el barandal

- Hola Asuka. Sabes, no deberías gritar así, la gente podría pensar que estas loca- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ja, muy gracioso Shinji,- contesto algo indignada- aun no contestaste mi pregunta.

- Solo paseaba, estoy solo hasta dentro de una hora cuando Maná regrese de su práctica, y no quiero pasarme todo el tiempo encerrado.- dijo Shinji mientras veía a Asuka.

- Si, tienes razón. Yo tampoco soporto estar mucho tiempo encerrada. Y mucho menos cuando mamá me dice que me ponga a estudiar

- Vives con tu madre?- pregunto Shinji.

- Si, se llama Kyoko. Y tu kínder?, Tu madre esta en otro país por eso vives con tu tía?- pregunto Asuka

- No, ella falleció cuando yo tenia 6 años, se llamaba Yui Ikari.- dijo Shinji mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Perdón, no lo sabia.- dijo Asuka algo avergonzada.

- No te preocupes. Además, se que no le gustaría que estuviera triste por ella.- dijo Shinji mientras levantaba su rostro y observaba el cielo estrellado.

- Creo que a nadie le gustaría eso. Eres muy valiente Shinji. Hasta pareces hombre a veces- dijo sonriendo en tono de broma

- No lo se, todavía no me considero un hombre. Solo un niño que tuvo que madurar.

- Eso es algo admirable. No muchos se sienten tan seguros de si mismos para afirmar algo así. Me agradas Shinji Ikari.- dijo Asuka.

- Tu también me agradas Asuka, eres una buena persona.- dijo Shinji sonriendo

- Y tu eres un niño bastante maduro, kínder.- dijo Asuka con una sonrisa que Shinji correspondió.

- Por cierto, perdón por la discusión de la otra vez, creo que me sobrepase.

- No hay problema, me agradan las personas que tienen agallas, y las que defienden a otras personas, como lo hiciste con la muñeca.- dijo Asuka mientras observaba el agua del estanque.

- Bueno, ya tengo que irme, tengo que preparar la cena, seguramente Maná volverá hambrienta.- dijo Shinji mientras se separaba de la baranda.

- Acaso sabes cocinar?- pregunto Asuka

- Si, yo preparo la cena y los almuerzos de Maná y míos. No soy un gran chef pero me defiendo.- dijo Shinji con una pequeña carcajada

- Vaya, Rei si que se saco la lotería contigo.- dijo a tono de broma, pero su verdadera intención era observar la reacción del chico, y tuvo éxito.

Shinji se sonrojo y de repente su rostro reflejo sorpresa al llegarle a su mente una revelación: Rei nunca llevaba nada para comer a la escuela, y sabia que la comida de la cafetería no era la mejor. Seria una buena idea invitarle un rico almuerzo casero. Además eso podría hacer que su relación con Rei se fortaleciera un poco. Por lo que decidió que mañana le llevaría su almuerzo a Rei.

- Gracias Asuka, me has hecho darme cuenta de algo. Nos vemos mañana.- dijo despidiéndose.

- Rei es vegetariana!.- le grito Asuka a lo lejos. Se había dado cuenta de lo que el chico planeaba y le había hecho un pequeño favor, ya después se lo cobraría

Shinji logro escuchar lo que Asuka le dijo y le agradeció con un gesto. Esa era información valiosa. Y el sabia que Asuka se la cobraría después, pero no le importaba. Era lo que necesitaba para acercarse mas a Rei, y eso era algo invaluable para el. Se dirigió a su casa con una sonrisa en sus labios, y con mucho animo pensaba en que podría preparar, para su tía y prima, y para Rei. Daría su mejor esfuerzo.

Misato se encontraba en un bar junto a un amigo y ex novio. Su nombre era Kaji, era alto, de cabello negro largo, recogido con una coleta. Su aspecto era algo desaliñado, por su barba de dos días, pero no era para nada desagradable a la vista de las mujeres. A pesar de su pasado amoroso, eran buenos amigos, además de que habían trabajado juntos en el pasado.

- Dime Misato, que se siente tener Shinji en casa?- Pregunto el hombre con una varonil sonrisa.

- No es tan difícil, es un niño adorable. Cuida mucho de la casa y de Maná cuando yo no estoy, por lo que le agradezco mucho.

- Me imagino que debe ser difícil tener a dos adolescentes en plena pubertad bajo tu cuidado, mas cuando uno de ellos es tan especial.- dijo Kaji- Sabes que Gendo no se detendrá hasta poder completar su proyecto.

- Lo se, es prioridad que Shinji y Rei estén a salvo, fue lo que prometimos, a Yui, y a Ritsuko.- dijo Misato con tristeza.

- Sabes que no nos rendiremos tan fácil, pero estuve investigando y parece que SELLE esta detrás de esto junto con Gendo.- dijo Kaji en voz baja.

- SELLE! Esto se esta poniendo muy peligroso. Trata de mantener contacto con los chicos, puede que nos sea necesario planear algo.- dijo Misato.

- Ten por seguro que estaremos alerta. Por ahora parece que no planean nada, pero tenemos que estar preparados. No podemos dejar que el Proyecto de Complementación Humana se lleve a cabo, sabes lo que eso significaría.- dijo Kaji mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

- Lo se.- dijo Misato mientras salía junto a Kaji del bar.- El fin de la raza humana.

FIN CAP 5

Notas del autor: hola a todos, aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas de esta historia, como vern existe una conexión entre Shinji y Rei, pero detrás de esto hay mas de lo que ellos se imaginan. Aunque esto s ira develando poco a poco. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y coincido con karnac , esperemos que en el rebuild 3.0 las cosas se pongan mas interesantes entre Shinji y Rei, aunque nunca se sabe con esta serie XD. En fin, gracias de nuevo y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6: CORAZONES AL UNÍSONO

Eran las 7 de la mañana en Japón, y llovía. Bastante. La lluvia había empezado durante la madrugada, haciendo dudar a Shinji si debía o no ir a la escuela. Fue a la cocina y preparo el desayuno para Maná y para Misato, mientras estas se despertaban.

- Buenos días Shinji-kun.- dijo Misato al entrar a la cocina. Estaba vestida con un traje formal, señal de que tendría alguna reunión importante.

- Buenos días tía.- contesto Shinji.- Quieres té o café?- le pregunto

- Un poco de café no me vendría mal, aun estoy algo dormida.- dijo Misato mientras bostezaba.

- Llegaste muy tarde anoche. Pensé que no vendrías a dormir.- dijo Shinji mas como un comentario que como un reproche.

- Disculpa si te preocupe. Maná sigue dormida?- pregunto al no ver a su hija en la cocina.

- No, debe estar duchándose. Parece que hoy no habrá muchos alumnos en la escuela.- comento Shinji viendo por la ventana como la lluvia no daba señal de amainar.

- Aun así deben ir, de lo contrario se atrasaran en las clases y no estarán listos para los exámenes trimestrales.- dijo Misato mientras bebía su café

- No seas tan amargada mamá.- dijo Maná quien había escuchado y llegaba a la cocina para desayunar.- que faltemos un día no es el fin del mundo, verdad Shinji?.- pregunto Maná

- Por mi esta bien, no me gustaría atrasarme en las clases.- dijo Shinji

- MMM… o será que tienes otro motivo para ir a clases, Shinji-kun?- pregunto Maná con un tono de burla y una cara que decía que tenía información que no convenía que Misato supiera

Shinji trago saliva, y le dio una mirada suplicante a su prima para que no dijera nada, a lo que Maná respondió con una risita y un guiño de ojo.

- Bueno, basta de juegos niños. Vayan a prepararse, yo los llevare a la escuela.- dijo Misato con una sonrisa. Shinji sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda e internamente maldecía a la lluvia.

Llegaron a la escuela y rápidamente se despidieron de Misato y entraron. Maná no podía contener la risa al ver el rostro aterrado de Shinji, quien parecía que había visto a la muerte de cerca, y a decir verdad mucho no le falto.

Entraron al aula y como predijo Shinji no había muchos alumnos, Touji y Kensuke no estaban, tampoco Rei había llegado. Esto lo entristeció un poco pero Maná le dijo que no se preocupara. Siguió viendo entre los alumnos y vio a Asuka hablando con Hikari. Y a algunos otros compañeros suyos. Se sentó en su banco y dirigió su vista a la ventana, ahora entendía porque a Rei le gustaba tanto observar por allí, había una buena vista del patio, además de que era en cierto modo relajante.

Sonó el timbre de entrada y llego el profesor. Empezó a pasar lista cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

- Adelante.- dijo el profesor

En la puerta se encontraba Rei, estaba totalmente mojada, había corrido para llegar a tiempo, pero la lluvia no se lo había permitido.

- Buenos días profesor, disculpe la tardanza.- dijo Rei con un tono de voz frio, distinto al que usaba con Shinji.

- No hay problema señorita Ayanami, estaba pasando lista. Si lo desea puede ir a cambiarse. Señorita Katsuragi, acompáñela por favor.

- Si señor.- contesto Maná levantándose y fue con Rei a los vestidores, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Shinji.

En los vestidores, Rei estaba buscando en su casillero una muda de ropa, siempre tenia una para casos como este. Mientras Maná jugaba con su teléfono.

- Mana…- dijo Rei haciendo que la aludida la mirara- ¿crees que soy bonita?

- ¿Porque lo preguntas Rei? – contesto Maná extrañada por la repentina pregunta.

- Es que no se si soy bonita, nunca me lo habían dicho.- dijo Rei mientras se cambiaba.

- Claro que eres bonita Rei, si nadie te lo dijo es porque no tuvieron el valor de hacerlo.- dijo Maná.

- Shinji lo dijo. Cuando fue a llevarme los apuntes- dijo Rei

- ¿En verdad lo dijo?- pregunto Maná sorprendida- no sabia que fuera tan expresivo, pero si lo hizo debe ser porque es cierto.

- ¿En verdad lo crees?- pregunto Rei con genuina sorpresa

- Por supuesto que si, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso- dijo Maná.

- Es que no creo que sea tan bonita.- dijo Rei con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

- Ven aquí.- dijo Maná.- quiero que te veas en este espejo y me digas que es lo que ves.

- Solo soy yo.- contesto Rei sin entender el motivo de esta petición.

- No, sigue mirando, hazlo detenidamente.- dijo Mana.

- No entiendo que quieres decir.- dijo Rei quien no le encontraba sentido a esto.

- Ok, te lo dire entonces, quiero que te observes a ti misma, a esta chica de piel suave y blanca como el algodón, con unos labios hermosos y delicados, unos ojos rojos como el mas ardiente de los fuegos, y un pelo sedoso de un color azulado que muchas chicas desearían tener. Sin mencionar de que tienes un buen cuerpo. Cualquier chico estaría encantado de estar contigo, porque eres hermosa, Rei.- dijo Maná mientras le sonreía.

Rei no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y viéndose ella misma al espejo pudo ver que era verdad lo que Maná le decía. Era hermosa. Y sabia que podía ser aun mas hermosa si se lo proponía.

- Tienes razón, ¿Pero crees que Ikari-kun lo dijo en verdad o solo por amabilidad?.- dijo Rei mirando a Maná.

- Deberías hablar con el y preguntárselo tu misma- dijo Maná con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?- le pregunto

- No creo que sea el momento para hablar con el de eso, aún.- dijo Rei.

- Tranquila, tenemos todo el año para eso, además que la excursión anual esta cerca, podrías aprovechar ese momento.

- Es una buena idea.- finalizo Rei.

Ambas chicas volvieron al salón y se sentaron en sus lugares. Shinji le sonrió a Rei al saludarla, causando que la chica se sonrojara y lo saludara con esa voz dulce y tranquila que solo con el utilizaba. Las clases pasaron rápidamente y la hora del almuerzo llego. Se reunieron en la cafetería los integrantes de la pandilla. O al menos los que se encontraban presentes. Shinji era la envidia de todos los varones de la escuela, ya que era acompañado por cuatro bellezas, Hikari, Maná, Asuka y Rei, quien había sido invitada por Shinji y por Maná. Se sentaron en la mesa y sacaron sus almuerzos. Rei estaba por levantarse para ir a buscar algo pero Shinji la detuvo.

- ¿A donde vas Rei?- le pregunto

- A la tienda de la cafetería.- contesto Rei.

- Eso no será necesario, toma, esto es para ti.- dijo Shinji entregándole uno de los almuerzos que tenia.

Rei no supo como reaccionar, miraba a Shinji preguntándose si no era una broma, pero al ver los ojos del chico supo con certeza que estaba siendo sincero. Tomo el paquete y se sentó de nuevo.

- Espero que te guste.- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa. Le había preparado un plato vegetariano, gracias a la ayuda de Asuka, con una gran variedad de vegetales y arroz, sazonados con algunas especias que le daban un sabor único.

- Gracias- contesto la chica recibiendo el pequeño paquete. Rei observaba la comida y se sorprendió al ver que era una preparación de arroz y vegetales, con una porción de ensalada y un pequeño pote con salsa. Ella estaba acostumbrada a comer cosas menos preparadas, pero al ver el esmero que el chico puso en la comida, su mirada reflejo una gran alegría interna. Y al probar el primer bocado solo pudo mencionar una palabra.

- Delicioso.- dijo Rei, era la primera vez que probaba algo tan exquisito.

Shinji se sintió alagado por lo que había dicho Rei. No le gustaba jactarse de sus habilidades, pero si le agradaba que reconociesen su trabajo. Y ese almuerzo el lo había preparado con mucho cariño.

- Te lo dije Shinji.- dijo Maná ganándose la atención del chico.- eres un gran cocinero, hasta Rei lo asume, ¿verdad Rei?.- pregunto, Rei asintió con la cabeza mientras degustaba lentamente su almuerzo.

- Jaja. Si que eres un varón domado Shinji.- dijo Asuka con desdén.- si hasta le cocinas a tu noviecita.

- ¿A si?- dijo Maná en tono desafiante.- ¿Porque no pruebas un poco y me dices lo que piensas?- agrego mientras ponía un poco de pescado asado en sus palillos, invitando Asuka a comerlo.

La pelirroja no dudo un instante y engullo el pescado de un bocado. Su rostro mostro genuina sorpresa, pero no iba a admitir que el _kínder_, como ella lo definía, era en verdad bueno.

- Esto solo esta pasable, no te estas esforzando mucho.- dijo fingiendo molestia, saboreando aun el pescado.

- Si Asuka, lo que tu digas.- dijo Maná observando a la pelirroja.- a todos nos agrada, inclusive a Rei.

- Ya tranquilas chicas, no es necesario discutir por eso.- dijo Shinji, calmando así a Asuka y Maná.

Pero hubo una persona a la cual no le agrado la vista, era un joven un año mayor que Shinji, de cabellos castaños y ojos negros. Los que lo conocían decían que era una persona cruel, lo que contrastaba con su nombre, que paradójicamente era el de un ángel. Adán.

- Con que el es el famoso Shinji Ikari. Creo que lo mantendré vigilado.- dijo el joven, con una sonrisa maligna.

El almuerzo continuo de manera muy agradable, Rei agradeció a Shinji por su almuerzo, ya que según las palabras de ella misma "Es lo mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida". Maná había dicho que el ingrediente secreto no eran las especias ni la salsa, era el amor con el que Shinji lo había preparado lo que le daba ese sabor especial.

La lluvia continuaba al llegar la hora de salida, Rei se encontraba en el umbral de la entrada, tendría que volver a mojarse para volver a su casa. Cerro los ojos y dio un paso hacia la fría lluvia. Pero le pareció extraño no sentir las gotas en su piel, abrió los ojos y vio que Shinji sostenía un paraguas sobre ella.

- ¿Ikari-kun?- pregunto Rei sorprendida.

- Hola Ayanami, no deberías salir a la lluvia así, toma, ponte esto.- dijo Shinji mientras le ofrecía a Rei una campera.

- Porque…- dijo Rei, pero Shinji la interrumpió.

- Hoy llegaste sin abrigo, y si vuelves a ir bajo la lluvia así te podrías enfermar- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa- Y creo que tampoco trajiste paraguas, ¿verdad?.

- No, no tengo ninguno.- dijo Rei

- Si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa.- dijo Shinji amablemente.

Rei se sonrojo, era mas atención de la que ella estaba acostumbrada a recibir por parte de alguien, pero estaba muy agradecida con Shinji por eso.

- Gracias.- dijo Rei y empezaron a caminar juntos, Rei se sentía muy a gusto con la compañía de Shinji, y la campera que le había prestado era muy acogedora, además de que podía sentir el aroma del perfume de Shinji.

Llegaron al apartamento de Rei y esta le ofreció pasar. El acepto y entro. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas frente a la pequeña mesa en el comedor, mientras Rei preparaba un poco de te para ambos. Era tarde y la temperatura empezaba a descender, por lo que la infusión fue muy bien recibida por sus jóvenes cuerpos.

- Esta delicioso.- dijo Shinji

- Gracias, pero es solo té.- dijo Rei

- Aun así esta muy bueno.- dijo Shinji. Un pequeño silencio se presento entre ellos, hasta que Rei lo quebró, haciendo una pregunta que tenia pensada desde hace un tiempo.

- Dime Ikari-kun, ¿porque eres tan amable conmigo?

El chico observo a Rei, sorprendido por la repentina pregunta, cerro los ojos y suavemente le contesto.

- ¿Quieres que sea sincero?.- pregunto Shinji, la mirada de Rei no le dejo lugar a dudas.- Bueno, es que creo que es porque me pareces alguien especial.

- ¿Soy… especial?- pregunto la chica con genuina sorpresa

- Si, cuando te vi por primera vez me pareciste una chica muy hermosa, aunque misteriosa. Luego de que nos conocimos y charlábamos podía ver que te aislabas del mundo con esa mascara de frialdad, pero yo sabia que era porque estabas triste, podía ver soledad en tu mirada. Lo se porque yo también estuve solo.- dijo Shinji.

- ¿Y porque piensas que estoy triste?.- dijo Rei, Shinji trato de explicarse

- A decir verdad no te conozco mucho, mas alla de que somos compañeros. Así que no se con certeza porque, pero te siento triste. Y me preocupo por eso.- dijo Shinji algo avergonzado.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?.- dijo Rei, quien no se esperaba una respuesta así.

- Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos.- dijo Shinji sonriendo levemente, como temiendo que la chica no quisiera ser su amiga.

Rei se sorprendió mas aun, ella no esperaba que el chico la considerara su amiga.

- Yo nunca tuve ningún amigo.- dijo Rei con tristeza, bajando la mirada.

- Tienes uno ahora.- dijo Shinji sonriendo.

Rei no sabia como reaccionar, era la primera vez que alguien la consideraba tan especial como para ser su amiga.

- ¿En verdad?- pregunto Rei, aun incrédula.

- Si, ¿Quieres que seamos amigos, Rei?- pregunto Shinji, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. Eso agrado a Rei, el confiaba en ella. Y ella sentía que también podía confiar en el.

- Si.- dijo Rei, pero su rostro se entristeció.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto Shinji

- Lo siento, es que no se que hacer.- dijo Rei con tristeza, pero la respuesta de Shinji volvió a sorprenderla.

- ¿Por qué no pruebas sonreír?- dijo Shinji, con una mirada tierna.

Rei sintió una gran alegría, y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, esbozo una suave sonrisa, que la hacia ver mas hermosa que un ángel. Esta vez fue Shinji el que se sorprendió, había imaginado a Rei sonreir, pero no podía compararse con lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Puedo decirte algo?.- pregunto Shinji sonrojado.

- Dime.- contesto Rei.

- Eres mucho mas hermosa cuando sonries.- dijo Shinji

Eso desarmo todas las defensas de Rei. Al fin pudo saber lo que Shinji pensaba sobre ella, y era mucho mas de lo que se esperaba. Pensó la mejor manera de agradecerle a Shinji todo lo que hacia por ella, y solo se le ocurrió algo.

- Gracias, Muchas gracias Shinji.- dijo Rei, y abrazo a Shinji. Ninguno de los dos imaginaba que un acto tan sencillo fuera tan intenso. Era tal el torbellino de sensaciones en ambos, que no querían separarse de los brazos del otro.

Permanecieron varios minutos así, abrazados, sintiendo los latidos del corazón del otro, como una perfecta sinfonía. Rei levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Shinji, por alguna razón sintió una enorme tentación de acercar mas su rostro, pero el destello de un relámpago y el fuerte rugido de un tueno la sacaron de su trance. Sorprendida, se separo de Shinji. Y al ver por la ventana pensó que podría sacarle provecho a la lluvia.

- Creo que tendrás que quedarte a dormir conmigo esta noche..- dijo Rei, causando un sonrojo en Shinji.- La tormenta no cesa, y no es recomendable que salgas así.

- No creo que sea necesario Rei, puedo tomar un taxi.- dijo Shinji

- Insisto, por aquí no suelen pasar taxis a esta hora, además, es mi manera de agradecerte el que me hayas acompañado hoy.- dijo Rei.

- Esta bien, solo déjame llamar a mi tía para no preocuparla.- dijo Shinji mientras buscaba en su mochila su celular.

Shinji llamo a su casa y lo atendió Maná, le dijo que no había problema, que ella lo cubriría diciendo que se quedo a dormir en la casa de Rei por la tormenta, y que tenían que hacer una tarea para el proyecto de ciencias. Shinji agradeció la ayuda de Maná y se dirigió a la habitación.

- Ya hable con Maná, dijo que no había… problema…- esto ultimo lo dijo con un hilo de voz, ya que pensó que se encontraba en un sueño.

Rei estaba acostada en la cama, boca abajo, con su rostro en sus manos mirándolo de manera tierna. Lo que sorprendió a Shinji era la forma en la que estaba vestida, o mas bien, no estaba. Ella solo tenia puesto una pijama blanca sin mangas, que cubría parcialmente su cuerpo y dejaba poco a la imaginación, sin mencionar que no cubría sus piernas, por lo cual Shinji podía ver la suave piel de Rei en todo su esplendor.

Shinji miraba a Rei atónito, su cuerpo no respondía. Millones de fantasías se cruzaron por su mente en esos momentos, hasta que Rei hablo

- Ya es hora de dormir, Shinji.- dijo Rei mientras se levantaba de la cama caminando lentamente hacia el joven, quien se encontraba hipnotizado por las curvas de la chica.

- No tengo ropa de cama.- dijo Shinji sonrojado.

- No importa, puedes dormir sin ropa.- dijo Rei con naturalidad. Shinji solo se sonrojo aun mas.

- ¿Tienes algún colchón extra que pueda usar?- pregunto Shinji

-No tengo ninguno, dormirás conmigo en mi cama- dijo Rei mientras acomodaba las sabanas, dejando a Shinji una visión perfecta de sus blancas piernas.

- Pero, no crees que es demasiado, no se, ¿intimo?- pregunto Shinji rojo como un tomate.

- No te preocupes por eso Shinji. Nadie mas esta aquí, solo nosotros. No es recomendable que duermas en el suelo. Y yo solo quiero que duermas conmigo a mi lado. Solo eso.- dijo con un sonrisita que a Shinji le pareció encantadora.- "_al menos por ahora_"- pensó sin dejar de sonreir. Shinji no pudo decir que no.

Ambos se encontraban acostados, con Rei abrazada a la espalda de Shinji, quien se sentía el hombre mas afortunado de todo el mundo al poder estar al lado de una belleza como Rei. Aunque solo eran amigos, sentía que podían llegar a ser algo mas, pero no se precipitaría.

- Buenas noches Rei.- dijo Shinji.

- Buenas noches, Shinji-kun.- respondió Rei apoyando su rostro en la nuca de Shinji, quien podía sentir el cálido aliento de la chica. Esto solo afirmo lo afortunado que Shinji se sentía. Después de estos ambos se durmieron, abrazados, con sus corazones latiendo al unísono y una sonrisa marcada en sus labios, soñando con la persona que tenían a su lado, con la esperanza puesta en el mañana…

FIN CAP 6

Notas del autor:

¡Hola a todos!. Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia. Shinji y Rei ya empiezan a relacionarse mas, se que a muchos les parecera algo apresurado, pero tiene sus razones. en el proximo capitulo comienzan a develarse mas misterios. Y Shinji y rei tendran oto momento a solas ¿Qué sucederá entre ellos?. En cuanto a SEELE, aun no tengo un plan concreto, pero espero no decepcionarlos. Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, y quisiera hacerles una pregunta. ¿Que fecha preferirían para el cumpleaños de Rei?. Sin mas que agregar, me despido de ustedes. Dejen sus reviews si tienen algún comentario o critica. ¡Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: HERMANO

El sol ingresaba sin pedir permiso por la ventana, iluminando las entrañas del apartamento. Los calidos rayos matutinos molestaron a Rei Ayanami, quien intento darse vuelta para poder seguir durmiendo, pero su cuerpo sintió la calidez de otro y lentamente abrió sus ojos. A su lado se encontraba Shinji, aun sumergido en el mundo de los sueños. Rei recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Se incorporo lentamente en la cama, y Shinji, al sentir el movimiento, también empezó a despertar

.

- Buenos días Shinji-kun.- dijo Rei casi en un susurro

.

Shinji escucho la dulce voz de Rei y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los carmesíes de Rei. La vio sonriéndole de una manera angelical, y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonreir también.

- Buenos días Rei.- contesto con una voz ronca, por el reciente despertar. – ¿dormiste bien?

- Si.- dijo Rei, contenta ya que por una noche no se sintió sola.

- Que bien. ¿Soñaste algo?.- pregunto para después bostezar.

- ¿Soñar?- dijo Rei extrañada.

- Si, es cuando imaginas cosas mientras estas dormida, a veces son placenteros, otras no tanto.- trato de explicar Shinji.

- Entiendo, es que suelo tener pesadillas, pero anoche no fue así.- dijo Rei.

- Eso es bueno, y bien, ¿que soñaste?- volvió a preguntar Shinji

Rei se sonrojo un poco y acaricio el costado de Shinji, causándole cosquillas.

- Te lo dire en otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?.- dijo Rei

- Esta bien. ¿Que hora es?- pregunto Shinji mientras se incorporaba al lado de Rei.

- Son las 9 de la mañana.- dijo Rei con un tono de voz que parecía un ronroneo.- Sera mejor levantarnos.

- Si, tienes razón. ¿Quieres desayunar algo?- pregunto Shinji.

- Si, tengo un poco de apetito.- dijo Rei levantándose de la cama.

- Muy bien. Si quieres puedes darte un baño mientras yo preparo el desayuno.- dijo Shinji levantándose también.

- Me parece bien.- contesto Rei.

Bajo la ducha Rei pensaba sobre lo ocurrido con Shinji. Se había sentido muy a gusto durmiendo a su lado. Inconscientemente entre sueños lo abrazaba, como si el chico fuese un salvavidas que lo rescataba de sus pesadillas. Sentía que él transmitía una paz que inundaba toda el alma de Rei. Y el poder oír los latidos de su corazón estando este dormido la relajo increíblemente.

A su mente llegaron imágenes de su sueño, donde estaban ella y Shinji sentados bajo un árbol, observando las aguas del lago que se encontraba a pocos metros de allí. Estaban charlando y Shinji tomaba lentamente la mano de Rei. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos mientras sus rostros acortaban distancia lentamente, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso. Un simple contacto que transmitía millones de sensaciones que estremecieron a la joven, y la hicieron desear aun mas los labios del muchacho.

Rei se acaricio los labios mientras recordaba ese beso, nunca había besado a nadie, pero el solo imaginar un beso con Shinji hacia que su corazón latiera con mayor intensidad, como si hubiese recibido una descarga de energía. Sonrio levemente y cerro la llave de la ducha.

Al terminar de vestirse salió del baño, y se dirigió a la cocina. Sintió el dulce aroma proveniente de esta y observo como Shinji estaba sirviendo el desayuno en la mesa. Ambos se sentaron y disfrutaron de los famosos panqueques de Shinji, los cuales acompañaron con un poco de te. Rei estaba encantada, le gustaba que Shinji fuese tan atento con ella, y deseo como nunca que su sueño algún día se hiciera realidad.

- ¿Te gustó el desayuno Rei?- pregunto Shinji después de un rato, y ahora disfrutaban de un cálido té.

- Si, estuvo delicioso. Dime, ¿tu tía no se molestara al ver que no llegaste a casa temprano?- pregunto Rei.

- Ya le envié un mensaje diciendo que me quede a desayunar contigo. No creo que haiga problema.- contesto Shinji.

- Que bueno.- dijo Rei y desvió su mirada a un calendario que estaba colgado en la pared, la cual tenia una fecha marcada con un circulo rojo.- Ya falta poco.- dijo suavemente, pero Shinji la escucho.

- ¿Poco para que?- pregunto Shinji.

- Para que llegue él.- contesto Rei después de tomar el ultimo trago de su té.

- ¿Quien?- pregunto Shinji extrañado.

- Mi hermano.- contesto Rei bajando la mirada.

- ¿Tienes un hermano?- pregunto Shinji.

- Si.- dijo Rei.- un hermano gemelo.

- ¿Pasa algo con él?- pregunto extrañado por la reacción de la chica.

- Es que no lo veo desde hace dos años. El es la única persona aparte de ti quien se ha interesado por mi desde el accidente.- contesto Rei

Shinji no sabia a que se refería con accidente, pero mas le preocupaba lo que sucedía entre ellos, y rápidamente lo dedujo.

- Y tienes miedo de que el haya cambiado en este tiempo, ¿verdad?.- pregunto Shinji adivinando las inquietudes de la chica.

- Sí, tengo miedo de que haya cambiado, es la única familia que me queda y no sé cómo reaccionaría si el no es el mismo.- dijo Rei, bajando la vista.

Shinji se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Rei. Acaricio la mejilla de la chica y le sonrió suavemente.

- Tranquila Rei, es normal que las personas cambien, pero estoy seguro que el te extraña mucho, y que estará muy feliz de verte de nuevo. Y si quieres te puedo acompañar a esperarlo, así no te sentiras tan ansiosa. ¿Que dices?.- dijo Shinji mientras acariciaba el suave rostro de la chica.

- Te lo agradecería mucho Shinji.- contesto Rei, mas alegre.

- No hay nada que agradecer Rei, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, para eso están los amigos.- dijo Shinji.- ¿Y cuando llega?

- En una semana.- contesto Rei.

- Bien, entonces te acompañare.- dijo Shinji

- Arigato, Shinji-kun.- Rei se levanto y abrazo a Shinji. Se sentía segura entre sus brazos, y el muchacho la abrazo también.- Sabes, eres la primera persona a la cual abrace mas de una vez.- dijo Rei algo sonrojada

- Eso es algo muy especial para mi, Rei.- dijo Shinji, recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior. El jamás se habría imaginado que la chica a la que todos catalogaban como fría y sin sentimientos, pudiera ser tan tierna.- Ahora que somos amigos puedes hacerlo cuando quieras.

- No lo se, seria muy vergonzoso.- dijo Rei con rubor en sus mejillas.

- No te preocupes, no dejare que nada te pase.- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa, que tranquilizo el corazón de Rei.

Shinji le dio su número de teléfono por si necesitaba algo, se despidió de Rei y empezó su recorrido a la casa de su tía. Quería darse un baño y poder pensar tranquilo. El haber dormido con Rei a su lado había exigido el máximo autocontrol en el, y el que ella solo estuviera con ropa interior lo había puesto a prueba. Pensó que lo mejor seria dejar ese pequeño detalle en secreto, ya que si se lo contaba a Touji o a Kensuke no sobreviviría a la ronda de preguntas que ellos le harían, seria el pequeño secreto entre el y Rei.

Camino tranquilamente y llego a la plaza donde se había encontrado con Asuka hace unos días. La chica no le parecía una mala persona. A pesar de su actitud soberbia e intimidante, como había dicho Maná, dentro de ella se escondía una tierna belleza. No sabia cual era el motivo de su actitud pedante, pero no creía que fuese solo por aparentar. Esperaba poder conocerla mejor, así podía contar con ella en el futuro, y tal vez poder ser amigos.

- Oye tu!- le gritaron desde atrás.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quien eres?- pregunto Shinji

- Solo déjame advertirte una cosa mocoso, aléjate de Rei, ella es mía.- contesto, era Adán.

Shinji, se sentía algo intimidado por el joven, pero no iba a dejar que alguien hablase así de una de sus amigas.

- Eso lo decidirá ella. Soy su amigo y no tengo porque hacer lo que tu me ordenes.- contesto Shinji sosteniéndole la mirada.

- Eres valiente Ikari. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.- dijo mientras pasaba a su lado con la frente en alto.- y cuando eso pase, uno de los dos saldrá muy herido.

- Eso me gustaría verlo.- finalizo Shinji, sabia como lidiar con los bravucones. Por lo que podía defenderse si lo necesitaba.

Al llegar a su casa solo vio las zapatillas de Maná, por lo que dedujo que su tía no había llegado o se había marchado. Se quito sus zapatos y entró.

- Estoy en casa!- anuncio con un tono de voz algo fuerte para que pudieran oírlo, mas no recibió respuesta.- Maná!, estas en casa?- pregunto.

Se dirigió a la cocina y no la encontró, recorrió la casa para ver si en alguna parte se encontraba su prima. Hasta que finalmente la encontró en el balcón, sentada en uno de los sillones, con los auriculares de su mp3 en sus oidos a máximo volumen, con los ojos cerrados y agitando los brazos al ritmo de la música.

- Maná…- dijo Shinji

- ¡Ángel, llevame en tus alas! A la cima de este gran amor… Ángel… ¡tu eres mi esperanza! ¡Eres el aire que quiero respiraaaaar!- cantaba Maná sin prestar atención a Shinji.

Dio un suspiro de resignación al ver que Maná no le prestaba atención, y al asegurarse de que estaba bien, se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha. Esperaba que así pudiera calmarse un poco para después cocinar.

Rei estaba acostada boca arriba en su cama, miraba al techo pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, tenia algunas dudas sobre si su hermano seria el mismo de siempre o si había cambiado su actitud. Cuando ella había venido a vivir a Tokio su hermano fue a vivir con unos tios en Estados unidos. Fue un momento difícil para ambos, eran muy unidos y el tener que separarse fue uno de los momentos mas tristes de sus vidas. Aunque siempre se mantenían en contacto, no seria lo mismo hablar de nuevo cara a cara que por teléfono. No podía ocultarlo, estaba feliz por verlo nuevamente, pero la incertidumbre la tenia intranquila. Y la otra cosa que mantenía su mente y corazón ocupado era Shinji. Sentía algo por el, no tenia dudas de ello, pero no sabia si el chico hacia todo esto por amor o por amistad, pero le agradaba que fuera tan atento con ella. Y el que se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarla al aeropuerto fue un gesto muy amable. Se sentía tranquila a su lado, y sabia que el podría hacer su espera mas pasajera.

Se levanto de la cama y observo los papeles que Shinji le había traído días atrás. Eran algunas tareas fáciles, pero aun así debía hacerlas, no queria tener problemas en la escuela. Y dando un suspiro de resignación similar al de Shinji se dio a la tarea de completarlas, una manera no muy entretenida de pasar una tarde de sábado.

Al menos eso pensaba, ya que en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Hola Rei!, ¿como estas hermanita?

El corazón de Rei dio un salto al oír esa voz, era su hermano, Kaworu.

- ¡Hola hermano! Estoy bien, solo algo impaciente por verte, ¿a que se debe esta llamada tan repentina?

- ¿Acaso no puedo llamar a mi hermanita para saber como esta? Jajaja. Solo quería avisarte que mi vuelo probablemente se adelante, por algunos problemas con los pilotos o algo si, tal vez este allí antes.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Y cuando llegas entonces?

- En unos cuatro días. Seria el miércoles. No te preocupes si no puedes ir a esperarme, le preguntare al viejo tu dirección.

- No hay problema Kaworu, estaré esperándote. Y sabes que al abuelo no le gusta que lo llames viejo.

- Si, pero me encanta ver la expresión de su rostro cuando se enfada por eso jajaja.

Rei se largo a reír junto con su hermano, con el podía volver a ser la niña sonriente de su infancia. Y el seguía siendo el mismo chico despreocupado y tranquilo que ella conocía.

- Está bien, te estaré esperando, cuídate mucho.- dijo Rei, contenta por saber que veria pronto a su hermano.

- Tu también hermanita, ¡y espero que me presentes al chico!- dijo Kaworu.

Antes de que Rei pudiera contestar, Kaworu había cortado. ¿Como se había dado cuenta de eso? ¿Tan fácil era para el darse cuenta del cambio en ella?. Pues no era de extrañar, dicen que los gemelos y mellizos comparten un vinculo especial. "Tal vez esa sea la razón" pensó Rei antes de guardar su teléfono y ahora si, ponerse a terminar sus deberes.

Maná, después de un largo rato cantando viejas canciones de amor, observo su reloj, eran casi las 12. Y su estomago le exigía alimento. Se pregunto si Shinji ya habría llegado, y la respuesta la obtuvo al entrar a la casa, donde pudo sentir en el aire el delicioso aroma de algo asándose. Camino lentamente hacia la cocina y vio a Shinji. El chico estaba con el delantal puesto, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro de Maná y se acerco sigilosamente a Shinji, volviendo a asustarlo como la vez que estaba preparando el desayuno.

- ¡Hola Shinji!- grito Maná, abrazando a su primo por la espalda, causando que este gritara del susto.

- ¡MANÁ! Creí haberte pedido que no me asustaras de esa manera, ¡casi me causas un infarto!- dijo Shinji apretando su mano contra su pecho, mientras su prima reía a carcajadas.

- lo siento, lo siento. No me pude resistir.- dijo Maná, calmándose de la risa.- ¿a que hora volviste?- pregunto.

- Hace una hora mas o menos, pero tu estabas muy ocupada gritando en el balcón- dijo Shinji

- ¡Estaba cantando!- dijo Maná para defenderse.- además estaba aburrida.

- ¿Tía Misato aun no vuelve?- pregunto Shinji.

- No, me dijo que estaban trabajando en un caso importante. Aunque no me dio muchos detalles.- dijo Maná, acercándose a la cocina.- ¿Puedo ayudarte a cocinar?

- Seguro, así no te aburrirás.- dijo Shinji sonriendo.

- ¡Perfecto!.- grito Maná alegremente

Así pasaron un agradable rato, cocinando y riendo entre ellos. Maná bromeaba sobre cualquier cosa, además de comentarle a Shinji sobre la vida en Tokyo-3. Aunque ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Shinji se mudo con ellas, había muchos lugares que desconocía. Y Maná los conocía casi todos.

- ¿En verdad hay un lago?.- pregunto Shinji.

- Si, es el lago Ashi. Algún día podríamos ir de paseo allí. Esta como a 20 minutos en autobús.- dijo Maná con una sonrisa.

- Seria una buena forma de pasar el rato.- dijo Shinji mientras sacaba del horno la carne asada.

- ¿Sabes? Es un hermoso lugar para una cita.- dijo Maná.- la puesta del sol a orillas del lago es simplemente mágica.

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes?- pregunto Shinji.

- Ehh… yo… ¡Me lo conto Hikari! Si eso es.- dijo Maná, sintiéndose descubierta.

- Jajaja tranquila, no es necesario que pongas excusas.-dijo Shinji.

- ¿Y que tal tu noche en la casa de Rei?.- pregunto Maná

Shinji se sintió entre la espada y la pared. No podía decirle a Maná que había visto a Rei semi desnuda, o ella no dejaría de molestarla.

- Solo me quede a dormir por la lluvia.- dijo Shinji un poco sonrojado, tratando de que Maná no lo notara.- pero pude tener una buena charla con ella.

- ¿En verdad?- pregunto Maná asombrada.- ¿Y de que hablaron?

- De nada en especial, pero ahora somos amigos.- dijo Shinji, recordando la calidez del abrazo de Rei.

- ¡Que bueno, eso es grandioso!.- dijo Maná con gran alegría.

- Solo quiero pedirte algo.- dijo Shinji

- ¿Que cosa?.- pregunto Maná

- Por favor, no le digas a nadie que pase la noche en la casa de Rei.- dijo Shinji.- no quiero que empiecen a pensar cosas extrañas de nosotros.

- No te preocupes, no le contare nada a nadie.-dijo Maná con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias.- dijo Shinji.- Bueno, ¿Te parece si comemos?

- ¡SI! Me muero de hambre.- dijo Maná, sentándose junto a Shinji, para disfrutar juntos de un rico almuerzo.

Mientras tanto, en una oficina en el centro de la ciudad, Misato se encontraba oculta entre una gran cantidad de papeles. Su trabajo en el departamento de seguridad de Tokyo-3 era muy exigente. Y mas aun estando a cargo de una unidad especial, creada a partir del Segundo impacto, cuya función era investigar y resolver los conflictos militares que fueron surgiendo a partir de este suceso. Como varios países habían perdido ciudades importantes, había una cierta inestabilidad política. Y para evitar cualquier conflicto bélico ellos intervenían. La organización que contaba con apoyo político y financiero de la ONU, NERV.

- Dios, esto es muy estresante.- dijo Misato acostándose sobre su escritorio

- Pero sabes que gracias a esto estamos viviendo en tiempos de paz.- dijo un hombre entrando a la oficina.

- ¡Kaji!- dijo Misato sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Solo pase a ver como estabas.- dijo el hombre con galantería.- No deberías exigirte tanto.

- Ja, eso lo dices porque no tienes que estar todo el día pendiente de esto, y además de los niños- dijo Misato sonriendo irónicamente.

- Se que debe ser difícil, pero tu misma me dijiste que confías mucho en ellos.- dijo Kaji, sentándose sobre el borde del escritorio.- y déjame comentarte de que he obtenido algo de información que podría serte útil.

- ¿Has averiguado sobre lo que te pedí?- pregunto Misato con un gesto serio.

- Si. Al parecer hay rumores de que SEELE planea recolectar información sobre el proyecto en el que Yui estaba trabajando.- dijo Kaji, también con un tono serio en su voz.

- ¿El proyecto EVA?- pregunto Misato.

- Exactamente. Como bien sabes, en la universidad, Yui trabajaba junto con Ritsuko en el estudio de las células humanas y su capacidad de ser clonadas.- dijo Kaji, a lo que Misato asintió.- bueno, parece que habían avanzado mucho mas en ese proyecto de lo que imaginábamos.

- ¿Estas diciendo que SEELE planea usar esa información para clonar humanos?- dijo Misato entre aterrada y asombrada.

- No lo se con certeza, pero creo que Gendo podría estar también en busca de esa información.- dijo Kaji.- No sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer ese hombre.

- Te lo agradezco Kaji, eso puede serme de mucha utilidad.- dijo Misato.- Sera mejor que sigamos investigando.

- Claro, Sabes que estoy contigo hasta el final. No perdonare a ese maldito por lo que le hizo a Ritsuko.- dijo Kaji con dureza.- y se que tu también quieres proteger el recuerdo de tu hermana.

- Si, no descansare hasta ver a todos los de SEELE arder en el infierno.- dijo Misato con enojo.- Yui merece descansar en paz.

- Lo haremos entre todos.- dijo Kaji, acercándose a Misato, Acaricio su cabello con su mano y beso su frente. Luego de verla a los ojos, continuo.- no trates de llevar toda la carga tu sola.

- Gracias Kaji.- dijo Misato con una suave sonrisa.- No se que haría sin ti.

- No pienses en eso, mejor vete a casa. Debes descansar- dijo Kaji mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.- y habla con Shinji sobre esto, el merece saberlo.

- Lo se.- dijo Misato, y al salir Kaji hablo para si misma.- pero no se si deba hacerlo…- luego de lo cual agarro su bolso y salió de su oficina, sintiéndose mas tranquila, y esperando que el tiempo le diera la oportunidad de solucionar todo.

FIN CAP 7

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Perdón perdón perdón! No me imagine que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo desde subi el anterior capitulo. Si sirve de excusa es que empecé la facultad hace poco y esta absorbiendo mucho de mi tiempo. Espero que este capitulo les agrade. No se si el próximo tardara, pero les aseguro que no dejare incompleto este fic. Agradezco a todos los que lo leen y los que se suscriben. Espero no decepcionarlos. Si pasa mucho tiempo pueden avisarme, a veces me pierdo. Gracias de nuevo y hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: La calma antes del huracan

Para muchas personas, el Lunes suele ser sinónimo de trabajo, estudios o simplemente el fin de sus días de descanso. Algo similar ocurría en el apartamento que Shinji compartía con Maná y Misato.

- B..huen díaahhhh chhiccs….- dijo Misato, fue algo difícil para los chicos entender este saludo, ya que lo dijo mientras bostezaba, estaba con su cabello desordenado y una mirada de cansancio bastante notable.

- Buenos días.- dijeron Shinji y Maná.

- Tía, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Shinji.

- Solo espera.- dijo Maná mientras bebía su taza de té.

- ¿Esperar que cosa?- dijo Shinji. Pero no hizo falta una respuesta.

Misato se dirigió lentamente hacia el refrigerador, lo abrió y saco una lata de cerveza. Caminando como un sonámbulo se sento a la mesa con la lata en sus manos. La abrió y prácticamente dejo caer el frio liquido a través de su garganta. Shinji veía estupefacto, no se imaginaba que el contenido de una lata pudiera desaparecer tan rápidamente.

- UUMMMM Si. ¡Esta es la mejor manera de empezar el día!- Dijo Misato mientras golpeaba la lata vacia contra la mesa, extasiada por el júbilo que le producía esa bebida.

- ¿Ves? solo eso necesitaba.- dijo Maná tranquilamente.

- Increible.- dijo Shinji, aun sorprendido. Esa era una costumbre que desconocía de su tía.

- Bien niños.- dijo Misato ya despierta del todo- ¿Qué hay de nuevo en sus jóvenes vidas?

- Estamos bien, Shinji se esta adaptando rápidamente. Ya hasta tiene una amiga.- dijo Maná.

- ¿En verdad? Me alegro por ti Shinji. Y dime, ¿es bonita?- dijo Misato tratando de avergonzar a Shinji.

- No es lo que estas pensando tía…- dijo Shinji agitando las manos.- solo somos amigos.

- Entiendo, entiendo.- dijo Misato mientras reía suavemente. – ¿Y como se llama?

- Se llama Rei, Rei Ayanami.- dijo Shinji. Esto sorprendió a Misato, pero mas que eso, se sentía alegre por Shinji.

- Me alegro por ti Shinji, Rei es una chica hermosa.

- ¿Acaso la conoces tía?- pregunto Shinji, sorprendido.

- Podría decirse que si.- dijo Misato.- su madre era una buena amiga mia.

- ¿Entonces podrías contarme mas de ella?- pregunto Shinji.

- No creo que eso sea necesario, si son amigos y confían el uno en el otro, ella te dirá todo lo que desees saber.- dijo Misato, tratando de evadir la responsabilidad.

- Está bien.- dijo Shinji un poco decepcionado.

- Anímate Shinji- dijo Maná- Vamos, o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

- Si, tienes razón. Adiós tía.- dijo Shinji.

- ¡Adiós Mamá!.- dijo Maná momentos antes de salir junto con Shinji.

- ¡Adiós niños, que tengan un lindo día!- dijo Misato.

En la escuela, el salón era un bullicio total. Algo normal después de un fin de semana. Al llegar, Shinji y Maná se dirigieron junto a sus amigos. Aunque había pasado poco tiempo desde la llegada de Shinji, se habían vuelto un grupo bastante unido. Pese a las constantes riñas entre Asuka y Touji, o las locuras de Kensuke con sus proyectos militares, todo era paz y tranquilidad.

Rei se encontraba leyendo un pequeño libro, sentada en su pupitre. No le molestaba el ruido que producían sus compañeros al charlar. Era mejor que el silencio de su apartamento. Así se sentía tranquila. Pero repentinamente su tranquilidad, y todo el bullicio del salón terminaron al oír un estruendoso grito.

- ¡Ten mas cuidado idiota! – grito Asuka. El receptor de dicho grito fue Touji.

- ¡A mi no me eches la culpa demonio! – Grito Touji. Aún más estruendosamente que Asuka.

- ¡Cálmense los dos!. Pedía Hikari de manera desesperada.

- No voy a calmarme hasta que este idiota se disculpe.- dijo Asuka cruzándose de brazos.

- Antes preferiría sentarme en un nido de hormigas.- dijo Touji.

- ¿Al menos podemos saber porque se están peleando? - Pregunto Shinji, causando que Asuka volteara hacia él con una mirada asesina.

- Has visto perfectamente que ese maldito pervertido me ha tocado el trasero, ¿Y aun así tienes el descaro de preguntar?- dijo Asuka con veneno en la voz.

- Pero fue un accidente, ¿verdad Touji?- dijo Shinji, tratando de librarse de ese problema.

- El que tu enorme trasero se haya cruzado en mi camino mientras yo hablaba con Kensuke no es culpa mía.- dijo Touji.

- ¡Eso no pasaría si hablaras como la gente normal y no haciendo gestos como un payaso! – Grito Asuka furiosa.

- ¿A quien le dices payaso, demonio?- dijo Touji con su puño levantado.

- ¿Acaso ves a otro mas payaso que tu aquí?- dijo Asuka.

Y así siguieron peleando durante un rato mas. Hikari no trato de detenerlos, era algo inútil. Ambos eran, o muy orgullosos, o muy idiotas. Shinji se alejo del grupo y fue a saludar a Rei. Aun tenia grabada en la memoria la dulce sonrisa que la chica le había dedicado, y el calido abrazo que compartieron. Sin poder contenerlo sus mejillas se ruborizaron, y lentamente se acerco a Rei.

- Hola Rei.- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa. Rei dejo de leer y dirigió su mirada al joven de ojos azules. Este contuvo la respiración, como si una mirada bastara para arrancarle su alma.

- Buenos días Shinji.- respondió Rei. Lo dijo suavemente como si fuera un susurro. Aun era muy difícil para ella tratar tan amistosamente con alguien.

- ¿Cómo pasaste el fin de semana?- pregunto Shinji mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Bien. Estuve terminando mis deberes.- respondió Rei. Aun algo cohibida.

- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Shinji. Era extraño ver a Rei… ¿Avergonzada?

- No… no me pasa nada.- dijo Rei tratando de ocultar su rostro. No podía ver a Shinji sin recordar el sueño que tuvo cuando durmió a su lado.

- Esta bien, si tienes algo que te moleste no dudes en decírmelo.- dijo Shinji sonriendo, algo que conmovió a Rei.

Todos en la clase quedaron en silencio al llegar el profesor. Como la clásica rutina, fueron unos 15 minutos de explicaciones sobre el tema del día y el resto del tiempo fueron consumidos por las historias de vida del profesor. Maná estaba tranquila, sabia como pasar el tiempo durante esas aburridas clases. Pero había algo que la molestaba un poco. Se había enterado de lo sucedido entre Adán y Shinji. Y temia por la seguridad de su primo. Tenia que hablar con el mas tarde.

Se podría decir que Kaji era uno de los típicos casanovas que van de bar en bar buscando mujeres, pero su aspecto desaliñado y actitud peculiar no dejaban ver su verdadera personalidad. La de una persona muy lista, incluso las pocas personas que habían visto su faceta seria decían que era alguien totalmente distinto, capaz de poner en jaque al mas inteligente de los criminales. Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

Se había infiltrado en una instalación del gobierno, buscando pistas sobre SEELE. Sabía que los miembros de esta organización eran personas muy importantes en el ámbito internacional. Senadores, embajadores, incluso presidentes, pero aun no habían podido identificar a los 12 principales miembros del comité. Esa era, precisamente su misión.

- Así que esto es lo que SEELE está planeando. ¿Pero porque razón necesitara de esos niños?- se pregunto a si mismo mientras varias cientos de documentos eran copiados en el disco que introdujo. Había logrado hackear la red en pocos minutos, pero tenía que ser rápido, si lo descubrían, no tendrían piedad.

Un temblor lo distrajo momentáneamente de sus pensamientos. Debía aprovechar para escapar. Los datos que había recopilado sin dudas le serian útiles. Al salir de la habitación, reviso que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores. Oculto el disco entre sus ropas y se mezclo con la multitud. Era riesgoso hacer algo así. Era como reírse en la cara de la misma muerte. Pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

En un lugar no muy alejado de allí, un hombre veía como Kaji se alejaba. Sus rasgos faciales no demostraron emoción alguna, solo una burlesca media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, a la vez que hacía señas a su chofer para ponerse en marcha.

En la escuela, Asuka y Maná caminaban por el pasillo. Se dirigían a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros que la alemana necesitaba, y Maná se ofreció a acompañarla. Charlaban animadamente, entre risitas y susurros cómplices, hasta que al girar en una esquina se encontraron con Adán. Maná se quedo helada, como si el más terrible de los monstruos se le hubiera aparecido frente a sus ojos. Y para ella, eso era los más cercano que sentía.

El joven en cambio no se inmuto, frunció el ceño y paso al lado de Maná sin dirigirle un sola palabra. Ese silencio sepulcral que se produjo fue más tenebroso que cualquier masacre. Asuka agarro a Maná del brazo y la llevo al baño de damas. Ya era hora de poner las cosas en claro.

- ¿Acaso eres estúpida o que?- dijo Asuka malhumorada.- Tendrias que haberle roto la cara de una bofetada ni bien se te cruzo en tu camino.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo.- dijo Maná aun temblando. Los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente no eran para nada agradables. Ella había estado enamorada de él, pero una noche intento tomarla por la fuerza, después de un festival. Solo se salvo porque Touji y Hikari escucharon sus gritos de ayuda. Entablándose así una pelea entre los varones. Desde ese día Maná no volvió a acercarse a él. Había conocido el lado oscuro de Adán.

- Maná, escúchame. Tienes que poner fin a esto, no puedes vivir con miedo de que ese imbécil te lastime. Tienes que enfrentarte a el y molerlo a golpes. ¿No fue esa la razón por la que entraste al equipo de karate? – Dijo Asuka entre furiosa y preocupada.

- Lo sé, lo sé, créeme que lo intento pero simplemente no puedo.- dijo Maná al borde de las lagrimas.- Ya estoy cansada de todo esto.

- Entonces si tu no haces nada yo me encargare.- dijo Asuka agarrando a Maná por los hombros.- Yo me encargare de poner a ese maldito violador en la cárcel.

- Sabes que eso no fue así.- dijo Maná.- Yo fui una tonta al creerle.

- Y el un tonto al creer que nos quedaríamos calladas.- dijo Asuka como sentencia final.

Salieron del baño luego de que Maná se calmara. Ya habría oportunidad de saldar cuentas.

Alejado de todo esto, Shinji estaba recostado por el barandal de la azotea de la escuela. Esperaba, mientras observaba la majestuosa imagen que Tokyo-3 le ofrecía en ese mediodía. Estaba feliz. Aun recordaba la imagen de Rei durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, como si se encontrase en un mundo totalmente distinto. Tan concentrado se encontraba, que le sorprendió sobremanera el sentir un par de manos en su cintura.

Giro la cabeza y su sorpresa aumento al ver a la dueña de esas manos. Era Rei.

- Perdón por la tardanza.- dijo Rei suavemente.

- No importa.- dijo Shinji sonriendo.

Ambos se sentaron y Shinji le dio a Rei una caja de almuerzo. Habían acordado almorzar juntos durante el descanso. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto hubieran pensado que eran una pareja, pero solo eran dos amigos disfrutando de un momento de paz.

- Estuvo delicioso.- dijo Rei mientras bebía su jugo.

- Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado.- dijo Shinji.

- ¿Crees que está bien que estemos aquí? Creí que te irías con Maná o los chicos.- dijo Rei.

- Maná y Asuka fueron a la biblioteca, y no sé donde estarán los demás. Tal vez estén intentando espiar en el vestidor de las chicas de nuevo.- dijo Shinji mientras reía.

- Eso no me parece una buena manera de pasar el tiempo.- dijo Rei sin entender el chiste.

- Y dime Rei, ¿qué sueles hacer tu para divertirte?- pregunto Shinji.

- Practico con mi violín, o leo poesía.- contestó Rei- Lo sé, soy muy aburrida.

- Todo lo contrario Rei.- dijo Shinji, sorprendiendo a la peliazul.- a mí también me gusta pasar mi tiempo practicando con mi violonchelo, o limpiando el departamento.

- Eso no suena muy divertido.- dijo Rei

- Lo es cuando uno desea que así sea.- dijo Shinji sonriendo.

Rei lo pensó un momento y entonces sonrió.

- Entonces para mi, este es un momento divertido.- dijo Rei sorprendiendo a Shinji.

- Para mí también Rei.- dijo Shinji mientras acercaba su rostro al de Rei.- en verdad, te ves mucho más bonita cuando sonríes.

Rei se ruborizo y sintió de nuevo el impulso de acercar su rostro al de Shinji. La mirada de Rei hipnotizo al joven de ojos azules, y lentamente fueron acercándose, el mundo se había detenido para ellos, y solo existían ellos dos. Sus bocas estaban a escasos milímetros, pero algo los interrumpió en el último instante.

- ¡Shinji! ¡Ven conmigo rápido! – gritaron después que la puerta de las escaleras se abrieran. Era Hikari, y tenia el rostro de una niña aterrada.

- ¿Que sucede Hikari?- Pregunto Shinji, sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la delegada de clases.

- ¡Maná esta por pelear contra Adán!- grito Hikari, mientras corría de nuevo hacia el pasillo, seguida por Shinji y Rei. El rostro de Shinji era de preocupación, pero pronto cambiaria a uno que podría asustar al mismo Lucifer…

Fin capitulo 8

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Hola a todos. Perdón por haber tardado tanto en la continuación de esta historia, el bloqueo que tenia era increíble, además de los malditos exámenes de la universidad que consumen todas mis neuronas. Espero que la continuación sea de su agrado. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o amenaza será bien recibida (jajaja). Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y sin más que decir me despido.

PD: Gracias todos los que me enviaron sugerencias y comentarios. Sin ustedes no soy nada. ¡Arigato!


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: TINIEBLAS

En el pasillo de la escuela la conmoción era evidente. Asuka estaba parada frente a Adán, el cual no cambiaba la escueta expresión de su rostro. Luego de haber oído los gritos de la alemana, el joven solo se detuvo y giró su rostro para enfrentar su mirada con la de la pelirroja. Maná estaba unos pasos detrás de Asuka, aún un poco asustada. Pero aun así saco valor para hablar.

- Asuka por favor detente. No hay razón para armar un escándalo aquí.

Asuka no le prestó atención a su amiga, simplemente levanto su brazo y con su dedo extendido señaló a Adán.

- Escúchame idiota, solo lo diré una vez. Deja en paz a Maná y no vuelvas a intimidarla de esa manera.

- ¿Intimidarla? No creo que algo así sea necesario. Ella ya no me importa.- las palabras fueron dichas a Asuka, pero estaban evidentemente dirigidas a Maná.

- Deja de hacerte el importante idiota. Será mejor que te disculpes con ella.- dijo Asuka al borde de los nervios. Maná no decía nada. Solo estaba callada, con la mirada baja. Sumida en una profunda tristeza.

Adán ignoró a Asuka. Se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar. Ella, al ver que simplemente hacia caso omiso a su advertencia, y sintiéndose menospreciada, corrió en dirección al joven, con su puño listo para incrustarse en su rostro. Pero justo antes de que pudiera llegar a él, Adán esquivo su golpe, atrapó su brazo con su mano, torciéndolo, y haciendo que un pequeño grito de dolor escapara de la boca de la chica.

Asuka se encontraba atrapada, cuando intentaba escapar del agarre, Adán ejercía más fuerza, causando un fuerte dolor en su articulación. Apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Asuka, acaricio su rostro con su mano libre.

- Ahora serás tú la que me escuche.- dijo Adán con voz ronca, causándole un escalofrío. – Ella ya no me interesa. Solo fue un simple capricho. Si me odias o no por eso, me importa un comino.

La furia de Asuka era tal, que, ignorando el dolor de su brazo, golpeó a Adán con un cabezazo en la cara, que fue lo suficiente para que aflojara el agarre y que ella pudiera liberarse. Volvió a intentar golpearlo, aprovechando su distracción, pero el cachetazo que recibió fue tan fuerte que cayó al suelo.

- Será mejor que no te levantes.- dijo Adán, limpiándose la sangre de la boca.- Si vuelves a intentar hacer algo así de nuevo no me contendré.

Asuka estaba en el suelo, con su orgullo herido y el rostro hinchado. Adán pasó a su lado sin dirigirle la mirada.

Maná se acercó a su amiga, en parte preocupada y en parte aliviada, por haberse terminado ya todo. Extendió un brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero ella lo rechazó. En ese momento llegaron Hikari, Rei y Shinji. Y él, al ver el rostro de Asuka, se acerco lentamente.

- Asuka, ¿Estás bien?- dijo Shinji preocupado.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Nada.- dijo Asuka secamente, no se atrevía a decir que fue abofeteada por un hombre, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Shinji no preguntó nada más y levantó a Asuka del suelo, elevándola en sus brazos como si no pesara nada. Ella se sonrojó y trató se zafarse, pero la mirada de Shinji la congeló. Algo había cambiado. Sentía como si fuera otra persona, no el mismo niño tímido e introvertido.

- Te llevaré a la enfermería.- dijo Shinji.- Maná, Rei, por favor vengan conmigo. Hikari, gracias por avisarme.

- No fue nada, yo los cubro.- dijo Hikari viendo preocupada a su amiga.

Las aludidas no dijeron nada, pero también sintieron el cambio de actitud en Shinji. Caminaron hasta la enfermería, Maná ya se había calmado, pero sus ojos rojizos por el llanto aún estaban algo hinchados. Rei no se inmutó, caminaba junto a Shinji, lanzándole discretas miradas para intentar averiguar la causa de su cambio, pero no lo logró.

Al llegar a la enfermería, notaron que estaba vacía. Shinji hizo que Asuka se sentara en una de las camas y buscó un botiquín. Sacó un poco de algodón y alcohol, y se acercó a Asuka.

- Esto arderá un poco. Trata de aguantar, ¿ok?

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer idiota.- dijo Asuka aún de mal humor, pero era solo una fachada, en realidad estaba avergonzada, por la bofetada y por la atención que Shinji estaba poniendo en ella. Odiaba tener que depender de los demás, se había prometido a sí misma no volver a depender de nadie, ser independiente, pero al parecer no le era posible.

Shinji terminó de tratar el golpe en el rostro de Asuka, quien estaba más tranquila. Se sentó en la otra cama, y suspiró. Era momento de aclarar las cosas.

- ¿Me pueden decir qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Shinji. Asuka no contestó, y Maná solo desvió la mirada.- No quiero volver a repetir la pregunta.

- Solo fue una pequeña discusión.- dijo Maná.

- ¿Y por esa pequeña discusión es que Asuka terminó con el rostro hinchado?- dijo Shinji, tratando de averiguar lo sucedido.- Hikari me buscó porque al parecer estabas por pelear con alguien, Maná, ¿Quién fue?

Maná no contestó, era muy vergonzoso para ella contarle la verdad. Y eso fue lo que más le dolió a Shinji. Se conocían desde pequeños, eran familia y sobre todo eran amigos, pero hasta los mejores amigos tienen secretos. Nadie parecía darse cuenta, pero Shinji se encontraba furioso. Furioso porque habían golpeado a una de sus amigas, pero más furioso por el hecho de que Maná no quisiera contarle. Ya conocía quien lo había hecho, pero una duda rondaba su mente, ¿Porqué Maná no quería decirle? ¿Qué era lo que le ocultaba?

Se levantó y busco un trozo de gasa, y con un poco de cinta lo puso en el rostro de Asuka, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que le había causado un pequeño corte, y estaba sangrando. Asuka lo miraba asombrada, no tenia porque hacer eso pero igual lo hacía. Solo se quedo callada y se dejo tratar. Cuando Shinji terminó, lo miro a los ojos.

- Gracias, Shinji.- dijo Asuka, avergonzada por ser tratada con tanta delicadeza por un simple golpe.

- No hay nada que agradecer, somos amigos, y entre todos hay que cuidarnos.- dijo Shinji tranquilamente, sin dejar que el enojo se reflejara en su voz.

Rei también se tranquilizó. Shinji era una persona muy amable. Se preocupaba por los demás, más que por él mismo. Eso no era malo, pero tampoco era muy bueno. Se acercó a Shinji y acarició su rostro. Él se quedó congelado, el suave tacto de Rei disipó toda la furia que tenía en su interior. Maná y Asuka observaron asombradas, era la primera vez que veían a Rei ser tan… cariñosa. Pero no dijeron nada, solo se dieron cuenta que entre ellos dos había un vinculo especial.

Shinji preguntó a Asuka si ya se sentía mejor, ella solo se levantó y, siendo normal en ella, respondió con aires de grandeza que sería necesario más que eso para derrotarla. Shinji sonrió, ella estaba bien. Decidió que no insistiría mas a Maná por lo sucedido, era mejor hablar con ella a solas.

Durante el resto de la tarde las cosas siguieron con aparente normalidad, solo aparente. Shinji no prestó atención a clases, ni siquiera estaba atento a la mirada de extrañeza que Rei le dedicaba. Ella estaba confundida. ¿Qué había sido esa sensación al ver a Shinji mientras llevaba a Asuka a la enfermería? Algunos dirían que eran celos, pero Rei no era alguien así. Ella no se molestaba por cosas tan simples. Solo se sentía extraña. La mirada de Shinji en esos momentos era la misma que tenía cuando hablo con Asuka en el pasillo. Una mirada oscura, como si estuviese tratando de controlar algo dentro de él. Y su deducción no estaba muy errada.

Shinji suspiró y se masajeó la frente, como si el pensar tanto le causara dolor de cabeza. Trataba a toda costa de calmarse. Pero el enojo lo estaba consumiendo, y eso no era nada bueno. No quería que volviera a sucederle lo de tiempo atrás. Solo una vez había sucedido, cuando intentaron asaltarlo y robarle el collar que su madre le había dado, en ese tiempo él aún vivía en Okinawa. La furia lo había desbordado y estuvo a punto de matar a golpes a uno de sus asaltantes. Y lo peor, por alguna razón eso le había gustado. Se había sentido tan poderoso al ver al joven, unos años mayor que él, llorar implorando clemencia. Solo cuando se cansó de golpearlo volvió en sí. Y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a limpiarse la sangre de sus ropas.

Eso no era algo muy agradable para recordar. Solo unas pocas personas sabían de su condición. No conocía todos los detalles, pero básicamente, en ciertos momentos de desesperación, su mente dejaba de pensar racionalmente y se volvía totalmente salvaje. Era como si perdiera su humanidad. Y eso lo aterraba.

Ya entrada la tarde todos estaban reunidos en una cafetería. Luego de salir de clases decidieron que sería bueno pasar un rato entre amigos.

- Cada vez somos más, parece que tendremos que pedir una mesa más grande para todos.- dijo Kensuke mientras disfrutaba de su helado.

- Parece que sí. Pero es muy agradable.- dijo Hikari. Nadie había mencionado nada del incidente en el pasillo. Por pedido expreso de Asuka y Maná. Debido a que si Touji se enteraba, era capaz de buscar a Adán para darle una paliza.

- Hikari tiene razón, deberíamos juntarnos más seguido después de la escuela.- dijo Maná alegremente. No había olvidado lo que pasó, pero trataba de disimularlo con una falsa sonrisa. – Tengo una idea, ¿Porqué no vamos todos a un karaoke?

- ¿Karaoke? – dijeron todos a la vez, inclusive la inexpresiva Rei.

- Si, ¡será muy divertido! Además, conozco uno donde te dan un gran descuento si reservas para más de 8 personas.

- Pero, solo somos 7 Maná.- dijo Shinji, Maná empezó a contar con sus dedos a todos.

- Jajaja aún no puedo creer que seas tan infantil.- dijo Asuka riendo. Se había quitado el vendaje de su rostro, solo una pequeña línea roja se notaba en su piel.

- Está bien, lo dejaremos cuando uno más se una a la pandilla.- dijo Maná.

Al salir de la cafetería, Maná, Asuka y Hikari se fueron juntas, tenían que buscar algunos apuntes de la casa de la castaña. Touji las acompañó, diciendo que tres mujeres no deben ir solas tan tarde, causando así la risa de todos, y el sonrojo de Hikari. Kensuke se despidió mientras murmuraba algo de un pequeño proyecto ultra secreto, no tan secreto ahora.

Solo Shinji y Rei quedaron. Él sabía que Maná lo hacía a propósito, para evitar sus preguntas, y para dejarlo solo con Rei. Pero esto último no le disgustaba.

Caminaron en silencio unas cuadras. Pero no era un silencio incomodo. Shinji pensaba en cómo sacar un tema de conversación pero Rei se le adelantó.

- Shinji…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste hace unos días atrás?

- ¿Lo que prometí…?- dijo Shinji, recordando lo que le había dicho a la chica.- Si, lo recuerdo. Acompañarte cuando tu hermano llegue, ¿verdad?.

- Si, con respecto a eso… hubo un cambio de planes.

- ¿Sucedió algo?

- Él llega mañana.- dijo Rei con una voz alegre, y una suave sonrisa en su rostro. - ¿Podrás venir? – preguntó como temiendo una negativa.

- Por supuesto que iré.- dijo Shinji con una seguridad no propia de él. A lo que Rei correspondió ampliando más su sonrisa.

Shinji quedo literalmente sin aliento. Verla sonreír de esa manera era un deleite para el joven. Rei se dio cuenta de esto y recordando lo que Shinji le había dicho cuando los interrumpió Hikari, se acercó lentamente. Igual que esa noche de tormenta. Un cálido sentimiento surgió dentro de ella, se sentía bien saber que una sonrisa suya era suficiente para dejarlo a su merced. Y acercándose más a Shinji, lo abrazó.

- Estaré esperándote.- le dijo Rei suavemente al oído. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Shinji. Ella era una persona totalmente diferente cuando estaban solos. Una muestra de que ella confiaba plenamente en él.

El suave agarre fue aflojando poco a poco, hasta que solo quedaron agarrados de las manos. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos. De nuevo el tiempo se detuvo ante ellos. Y un fugaz recuerdo pasó por la mente de Shinji.

_- "Esos ojos, estoy seguro que ya los había visto. Pero donde… ¿Acaso ya te conocí antes, Rei?"- _pensó Shinji, sin dejar de ver a la belleza frente a él.

Se despidieron unas cuadras más adelante, aunque Shinji se había ofrecido a acompañarla, ella se negó cortésmente. Tenía que ir primero a la tienda de música, las cuerdas de su violín estaban gastadas y necesitaba cambiarlas. Quedaron en ir al aeropuerto después de clases, el avión llegaba unas horas después del horario de salida.

Shinji tenía una gran curiosidad. Rei no le había dicho nada acerca de su hermano, como su personalidad o su aspecto. Lo único que había mencionado sobre él era que fue el único que se preocupó por ella desde el accidente. Pero ¿de qué accidente estaba hablando? ¿Por qué vivan separados si eran familia? ¿acaso venía para llevarse a Rei?. Esto último hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un instante. Ahora no solo estaba intrigado, también estaba asustado.

Eso solo empeoró su jaqueca. Apresuró su marcha hacia su hogar. Quería calmarse y poder hablar con Maná de forma tranquila. Pero algo dentro suyo le decía que eso no sería posible.

En un lugar desconocido se llevaba a cabo una reunión. Parecía que el escritorio era la única cosa distinguible en medio de ese gran salón oscuro. En él estaba un hombre, con las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro, ocultando la parte inferior del mismo. Su fría expresión no cambio en lo mas mínimo cuando a su alrededor se proyectaron, cual fantasmas sobre las tumbas, doce monolitos de unos 3 metros de altura. Un número acompañaba a la única leyenda escrita sobre ellos. SEELE.

- ¿Aún no está lista la unidad 01? – preguntó el monolito 06.

- Todavía estamos en la fase experimental con la unidad 00, los datos que pudimos recuperar de las ruinas aun están siendo examinados.- contestó el hombre.

- Está tomando demasiado tiempo. El monto que se ha invertido hasta ahora es inaudito para tan pocos resultados.- dijo el monolito 10.

- Además, la expedición que partió hace 6 meses a la Antártida aun no nos ha informado nada sobre sus hallazgos.- agregó el monolito 08.

- Lo que se logre descifrar y los resultados de la expedición le serán informados en su momento.- contestó el hombre.

- Será mejor que den buenos resultados. La prioridad es concretar nuestro plan. No tenemos tiempo para sus caprichos.- dijo el monolito 01.

- Lo sé. En estos momentos estamos ajustando los últimos detalles para la prueba. Al menos le encontramos utilidad a los productos de la antigua investigación.- dijo el hombre fríamente.

- ¿Así que ahora llamas productos al par de niños que crearon tú y tu antiguo grupo de investigación?- dijo el monolito 05 con marcado sarcasmo.- ¿O acaso también está incluido tu hijo?

- ¡Silencio!- dijo el monolito 01.- Haga lo que tenga que hacer. No toleraremos ningún error Ikari.

Fue lo último que se escucho antes de que las proyecciones desaparecieran. El hombre se levantó, acomodándose los lentes. Una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras caminaba lentamente, adentrándose en la oscuridad. Luego, la luz que se proyectaba sobre el escritorio se apagó, dejando así que las tinieblas se apoderaran del lugar. Las mismas tinieblas que amenazaban por consumir a la humanidad entera.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por la tardanza. Aunque las vacaciones no las pude aprovechar como las tenia planeadas, aquí les traigo otro capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. además, quiero anunciar que estoy trabajando en otro fic de Evangelion, pero no pienso dejar este inconcluso. Sin mas que agregar, aparte de los agradecimientos a todos los que leen y mas aún a quienes dejan reviews, me despido de todos, espero que no por mucho tiempo jaja. Nos leemos!


End file.
